Coffee Shop
by lynalexandria
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are two very different people but love will bring together the most unlikely of pairs. Very fluffy. Smut at the end. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So somebody sent me a prompt on Tumblr and it was supposed to be around 5,000 words buttt... I don't do well with short stories and here we are almost 17,000 words later. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE leave your comments and reviews. I know we all saw this a lot but they really mean the world.**

* * *

 **NSFW**

* * *

Fitz woke up from his extremely intolerable nap with the biggest frown on his face. This was the most uncomfortable bed he had ever had the displeasure of sleeping on and that was saying a lot considering he had spent the last few years in a cot on the dirty ground. He sat up and swung his legs over the side, his bare feet pressing down on the hardwood floors and his toes flexing slightly as he stretched. After his back popped he was able to relax again and he stood up.

It was bound to be another terrible Monday in Fredericksburg, Virginia.

He had been staying in the tiny city for the past 2 months and he had hated almost every single minute of it. Emphasis on almost. Fitz was a young Navy officer who had quickly crawled up the ranks and was currently back on US soil and stationed in Virginia. Unlike the rest of his friends, who all stayed on the base, he had a special clearance. He had just finished a tour overseas and had done some highly classified work and now they wanted him to lay low. After his 4 month stay was over he was free to move wherever he pleased.

And he had every intention on doing so.

He hated where he currently lived. There wasn't anything to do around the area except go grocery shopping and watch Netflix and he had gotten a bit lonely. All of his buddies from his tour were scattered around in other places and having the time of their lives. Occasionally he tried to go to a bar and maybe find a woman to hook up with but it hadn't worked out in his favor. It wasn't that they didn't want him, he just had a very hard time finding one that he liked.

Just as Fitz was about to walk to his bathroom he heard the alarm on his phone ringing right on cue. He had a natural alarm clock that woke him up around 5 minutes before his actual one did so he was always right on time. He pressed down on the button and set it again for his normal time 7am. He definitely wouldn't miss the getting up early portion of his work.

There were only two things that brought Fitz happiness while he was in Virginia and one of them was about to begin right on time. Every morning as Fitz went to wash up in his bathroom, his neighbor also went into hers to shower. In the very beginning he didn't think much of it but after the first couple days she began to sing. The walls between the two of them were extremely thin and he could hear every word.

It annoyed him at first and he thought about going next door to complain and tell her to cut it out but she actually sounded good. _Really good_. She sang the same song every morning and it seemed like she got better and better as the days passed. He would sometimes find himself just standing in his running shower with his ear pressed to the wall and just listening in on what was happening. He'd never admit that to anyone, though, because he didn't want to see like a creep.

Fitz had contemplated looking the song up but he quickly threw that idea away. If anybody could sing it better than her then he didn't want to hear it. He tried to time his day so that he would run into her but he could never seem to catch her on time. That might have been for the best, though. He had an image of her in his head and he didn't want meeting her in real life to ruin that for him.

He turned his shower on and smiled as he heard rustling coming from next door. Fitz grabbed his bar of soap and rubbed it up and down his body towel and leaned against the wall that he shared with his mysterious neighbor. The hairs on his body shivered a bit as she began to sing the same song that he had heard over and over again for 2 months straight.

Fitz ended his shower right as she did and he rushed to get changed and get out of the door. He got dressed in his suit and tie and grabbed his briefcase and headed out of his apartment. As he was locking up he heard the neighbors door open and his head immediately shot up to see who would come out. He hopped back inside but kept the door cracked so that he could see who it was.

Much to his surprise, an older man came out of the apartment and turned around to lock the door behind him. He was about 50 years old and had a bit of a beer belly. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white muscle shirt and house slippers. Fitz's face fell completely as he realized that his expectations surely hadn't been met. He thought about the possibility of it being somebody else in the apartment but that would've been too good to be true. It was just his luck that he ended up being neighbors with the only male soprano in the entire complex.

With his fantasy now broken, Fitz locked his apartment door and headed down to the tiny parking garage that was below the building. He drove the nicest car in the entire lot even though his clear instructions were to keep a low profile. He used his key fob to rev up the engine and put his briefcase in the backseat. He had a lot of work to do that day so he really needed to get into the office.

There wasn't a university anywhere near the small city but it was home to a lot of college kids. The cost of living was pretty low and it just made sense for a lot of them who wanted to have a place of their own instead of staying on campus. They all long a long commute to make it to their classes but it was well worth it to a lot of them.

Fitz, on the other hand, hated it. A lot of them lived in the same area as he did and it seemed like they were all leaving at the same time as him. He would always end up being caught in between a frat boy's jeep with the hood taken off or a sorority girl's jeep that she had covered in flowers. His Audi allowed him to dodge a lot of it, though, and he usually ended up speeding through neighborhoods. He had only been stopped by a police officer once, and he had been able to charm his way out of that ticket.

His office wasn't much to look at but that had been done on purpose as well. The Navy had leased a small cubicle space for him in a very inconspicuous looking building that was filled to the brim with other employees and offices. From there he did all of his work and tried his best to fit in and be as normal as possible. Because nobody was really keeping tabs on him, he would take long coffee breaks and eat lunch alone. As long as his daily work got done his superiors didn't care much about what he did with his time. He had tried just working out of his apartment but he quickly grew bored with that. While it was nice to just sit around in his boxers all day he also enjoyed meeting new people and getting some fresh air.

There was only one other thing that Fitz looked forward to during the day and that was his morning coffee runs. He would always come into work, put down his briefcase, answer all of his emails, then grab his keys and walk out of the front door. He sometimes heard people gossiping and theorizing on why it seemed like he didn't get into any trouble for taking so many breaks but he ignored them. He couldn't come up with a good answer and he couldn't really tell them the real reason, anyway.

There was a cute little coffee shop right across from the building so he grabbed his laptop and headed over there. Most people drove even though it was very close, but he liked to get at least a little bit of fresh air during the day. Fitz made his way to the crosswalk and pressed the button, happily tapping his foot as he waiting for the light to yield in his favor.

He wasn't very fond of the shop itself, it was definitely no Starbucks, but the coffee was good and it was fun to people watch. It had a very new-aged vibe to it that Fitz had strange but oddly charming. He opened up the front door and walked straight up to the counter top to order his usual black coffee.

There was an older caucasian man who always worked the front and he was the owner of the establishment. He was skinny, almost too skinny if you asked Fitz, and was balding at the top of his head. He had been a hippie all of his life but had inherited some money from his father who had recently passed so he found nothing better to do with his money than to open a business. His plan was to turn the entire place into a dispensary once Virginia legalized weed and he was very excited about it. He already had recipes stowed away and he would even sneak away to smoke when business was slow.

'Welcome back, Fitzgerald.' the older man said with a smile as he leaned against the countertop, his fingers playing with the buttons on the cash register as he took Fitz in. He seemed like a nice enough guy and he had grown fond of him since he had been living there for the past 2 months.

'Thanks.' he smiled back and nodded in his direction. 'I'll take my regular, Harold.'

'One black coffee, coming right up.' he nodded his head and pressed down on the open button on the register and took Fitz's 75 cents.

Fitz walked towards the end of the bar and waited on the coffee to come up. The reason this was one of the best parts of the day was that he had the barista had been flirting with one another for the past two months. Well, he had never actually seen her in person but he still considered it flirting.

Because Harold wanted to one day convert the coffee shop, the entire back of it had been shut off by a wall. The only employee Fitz ever saw was him although he knew at least one other person worked back there. There was a little slot in the wall where she would slide people's orders through and the most he could see was her dainty little hand.

She always wrote encouraging things on people's cups but when she found out that he was a regular in the coffee shop, she had started playing little games with him. Harold didn't mind what she did so what had started off as some innocent, little fun had turned into a game of cat and mouse for Fitz.

For the entire first week of his time in Virginia she would only serve him his normal black coffee and write his name on his cup with her normal uplifting slogan. During the second week, though, he started to notice a change. She began to spell his name wrong and he knew that it must have been on purpose. It started off as things like 'Fitzharold' or 'Fitzpatrick' but it had grown into names like 'Fred' or 'Frank'.

During the third week, she began writing other comments on his cups. Instead of a 'You can do it!', he would receive a 'You suck!' and he couldn't help but laugh every time he got his cup. He would sometimes wait around and do some of his work in the coffee shop and he had noticed that she didn't do that with anyone else but him. Oddly enough it made him feel a little special so he kept coming back for more.

He was extremely curious about who this woman was exactly and why in the world he was the one she chose to pick on. After a couple of moments of anticipation he heard the slot open and he saw the same hand as usual pop out and put his coffee on the sill. Fitz chuckled and shook his head and picked it up to read it.

 **Fettuccine - You're a loser!**

Fitz had never had any other interaction with the woman but today he decided to try something new. He crouched down slightly so that he could be eye level with the slot but he didn't see anything except for the small kitchen area. He was hoping for a glimpse of any part of her but he wasn't having much luck.

'You're not a very nice barista. You know that, right?' he asked, his eyebrows quirked.

He had hoped that his comment would bait her into coming to eye level with him but instead he saw the same hand as before shut the slot. Fitz smirked and stood up straight as he realized that she was just going to play hard to get. He hadn't even seen her face but her personality and his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He wanted to know more and he wasn't afraid of going after her. If it didn't work out then it just didn't work out, but it was at least worth a shot.

Or at least it was in his opinion.

Fitz walked over to his regular table and turned his laptop on so that he could finish up some work projects. While he sipped his coffee he tried to brainstorm ways to try and get her to come out or at least talk to him through the slot.

Harold had been watching the two of them go back and fourth for the last few months and while he thought it was adorable, he was also sick of it. It seemed like she was too shy to make the next move and he was too daft to come up with a way to bring her from behind the wall. He grabbed a Sharpie that he had laying around in a cup next to the register and walked over to where Fitz was.

Something inside of him was yelling not to interfere with what they had going on but he also enjoyed playing Cupid so he ignored the voice. He slid the Sharpie over to Fitz who shot him a very confused look.

'Have you ever thought about ordering a refill?' he asked and gestured over to the slot. 'They're free.'

Fitz's face lit up as he understood Harold's idea. 'No. But thank you. I'll get one right now.'

After shut his laptop once more, he downed the coffee in his cup and undid the cap on the marker. He tried long and hard to think of the perfect thing to write but he found that part extremely difficult. Fitz wasn't exactly sure what would be the perfect message to write on a cup and the whole thing sounded a bit silly but he didn't care. He'd try anything at that point.

After 15 whole minutes of contemplation, he stood up and walked back over to the wall and placed his cup on the sill. He had gone over all the things he could've said but decided that a simple ' **Hi** ' would suffice. He knocked a couple of times on the tiny door and took a step back to see what would happen. Fitz was pleasantly surprised when it opened and she grabbed it without hesitation.

Fitz was going to try and peek back through but she quickly closed the door so that he couldn't see. After a few moments of no response, it opened and she slid the cup back out.

 **Hi**

He smiled brightly and picked the cup up and pulled the marker back out of his back pocket. Once he wrote his message he put it back and knocked on the door again.

 **You're very mean**

 **And you keep coming back**

 **I like the coffee**

 **Shouldn't you be at work?**

 **I'm doing something important**

 **Flirting with your barista?**

 **Yes**

It took a few minutes for Fitz to get his next response. He figured she didn't expect for him to be so forward but he couldn't help himself. If she wanted to play this little game then he'd go along as well.

After waiting for a little while the cup returned and the slot closed once more. They had almost run out of space around the surface of the cup but she had drawn a little arrow pointing towards the bottom of it. Fitz picked it up to try and find what she wrote and smirked when he saw it.

 **Only 5 refills per customer**

Fitz glanced down at his watch and realized that he needed to get back across the street so they'd have to end this for now. He knocked a few times on the door but he knew she wouldn't open it.

'I'm going to be back later on. This isn't over.' he promised before standing up straight once more. He was going to down the rest of his drink before he left but he crinkled his nose once the liquid touched his lips.

Fitz wasn't exactly sure when she had done it, but she managed to replace his black coffee with warm milk. He spit the drink out into the garage can and chuckled at her silliness but headed out of the front door. He'd have to figure out a way to get her back for all the trouble she had been causing him.

After having meeting after meeting after meeting during the day via Skype, Fitz was finally home and free and ready to leave the office. Everybody else there left around 5 but he got out consistently at 4 which made him the envy of all of the other employees there. He ignored their somewhat scolding looks and headed right out of the front door and across the street.

Mostly everybody in town was still at work so the traffic was relatively slow as he made rushed strides against the pavement. He didn't really have a taste for coffee this late in the afternoon but he still scraped up 3 more quarters for it. Harold was still at the front but this time he was lazily flipping through a magazine. Fitz never came in this late so he was a bit surprised to see him.

'My normal, Harold.' he declared almost proudly as he slid over his money.

Harold cocked his eyebrows but picked the quarters up. 'You sure?'

'Positive.' he nodded and headed straight for the slot, not even bothering to wait until he put the money in the register.

There were a couple of other people in front of him but their orders didn't take long. He stepped up when he was next and patiently waited for his cup with his misspelled name. After a few moments the slot opened but it definitely wasn't her hand this time. Fitz curiously picked his cup up and saw that his name was spelled correctly and he frowned. She obviously wasn't the one to make his drink this time.

'She works in the morning.' Harold called out from the register as he saw the look on Fitz's face.

'Oh my God.' he pinched the bridge of his nose in between his pointer and thumb finger, now frustrated. 'Why didn't you tell me that?'

'You didn't ask.' Harold shrugged and went back to his magazine.

Fitz sighed and rubbed his temples but decided he'd have to just try again another day. He tried to drink the coffee he had just ordered but it didn't taste the same as hers. He knew that it was just black coffee and that it all probably came from the same pot but still. Hers tasted a lot better than what he was drinking right then.

* * *

The next morning Fitz followed his schedule just as he normally did. He hopped into the shower and listened to his neighbor sing although he wasn't nearly as excited about it now that he knew that it was an older man on the other side of the wall. He got dressed in his bedroom but this time purposely waited until he heard the door shut before he walked out.

After dropping his things off at the office and responding to a few emails, Fitz made his way over to the coffee shop. This time he had his own Sharpie from his desk and plenty of quarters in his pocket just in case she tried cheat him out of his free refills. He usually brought his laptop with him so that he couldn't at least look like he was doing work but today he left it locked away at his desk. He wanted his full attention to be on her and his job would only distract him.

Today when he walked into the shop, Harold was sitting on top of the counter with his eyes shut and meditating. He didn't have on any socks or shoes and Fitz knew for a fact that he must have been violating some type of health codes but he didn't give it another thought. He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out the quarters and set them beside Harold so not to disturb him.

'One black coffee for Fitzgerald.' Harold called out which startled Fitz a bit.

'Your eyes have been shut the entire time. How did you see me come in?' Fitz asked, his face scrunched up a little.

Harold slowly opened up his eye and covered his forehead with both of his hands. He spread out his skinny fingers to reveal the wrinkles on his forehead. 'I don't have to physically see you, brother. I could see you with my third eye. I felt your presence as you came through the front door and your energy patterns flowed from the floorboards and directly to me.'

The truth was that Harold knew that Fitz would be back this morning and he was the only person who ever paid him in change so when he heard the quarters hit the polished wood of the bar he knew exactly who it was. He wouldn't tell him that, but it was true. He would also take a couple of sneak peaks during his meditation time so he saw Fitz leave his office.

Fitz waved off Harold's explanation and headed towards the end of the bar and wait for his coffee. He had no intentions on sitting down today so he pulled his marker out and got ready to send a message back immediately. There were a few extra people in the shop that morning and he hoped that they wouldn't disrupt his plan too much.

No more that a minute later the hatch opened and out slid her hand, her fingers wrapped around his coffee cup. She immediately shut the door afterwords but that part didn't matter to him. He picked it up and snorted when he saw what she had written.

 **Fingerprint - Go away!**

He made no attempt on drinking the coffee this time and wrote his message then knocked on the slot.

 **Hi**

 **Hi. What do you want?**

 **How's your day going?**

 **Terrible now**

 **You're being mean again**

 **You're running out of refills**

 **Don't worry about that**

 **We're closed**

Fitz chuckled at her but before he could respond his cellphone rang. He sighed when he pulled it out and realized that he was getting a call from one of his superiors. They always picked the most inconvenient times to want to get into contact with him. Deciding to be bold, he ignored it and put the phone up. He was going to call them back as soon as he made it back to the office but they called right back.

He groaned in displeasure when he realized he'd have to go back to the office. Fitz wasn't sure exactly what time he'd be able to get back out but he didn't want to waste this day, either. He took the Sharpie and wrote down his last message before knocking on the door once more and leaving the shop. As he made it out of the door he heard the slot slide open and he just prayed that his plan would work.

 **281-330-8004**

As night fell Fitz began to grow worried that his plan wouldn't work. He was hoping that she would've been curious enough to call or text the number he had written down but his phone hadn't rang once since he had been home. He sat quietly at his small dining room table with his phone directly in front of him. Every couple of minutes he would press down on the home button to make sure that his volume was all the way up and that his battery hadn't depleted.

He was going to have to try and get this mystery girl out his mind soon, though, because he didn't know how much longer he'd actually be in town. When his superiors called that day they had let him know that they were going to allow him to move sooner. Instead of waiting 2 more months Fitz could potentially leave Fredericksburg in 30 days. This had been exactly the opportunity that he wanted and he was ready to go.

It wasn't until 10pm that his cellphone finally rang and he still scrambled to pick it up. Fitz took a deep breath and nearly laughed at himself for behaving so immaturely but he couldn't help it. He had been looking for something new and exciting and it seemed like this was it for him. At least for now. He didn't recognize the number so he had to assume that it was her. He only allowed it to ring twice before answering.

'Hello?' he answered with his eyebrows quirked. He had been extremely curious to know what her voice sounded like although he already had his own made up fantasy.

'Hi.' answered a somewhat small voice on the other end.

Fitz chuckled. Not because anything was funny but just because it seemed like he was finally making progress. She sounded almost exactly how he imagined her. 'Hi.'

There were a few moments of somewhat awkward silence between the two of them where neither of them knew what to say. Fitz thought about all of the questions that he had been wanting to ask her but he also didn't want to overwhelm her or scare her away, either.

'You're a very hard person to track down.' he finally commented.

He could hear her snicker a little but he could only smile. Obviously she found some type of pleasure toying around with him like this. 'I'm not. I'm just a very busy person.'

'And very rude.' he teased. 'I've never had a nastier person making my coffee.'

'There's another coffee house down the street from Harold's. You could always start going there.' she said nonchalantly.

'Well, Harold's is closer and I suppose I kind of enjoy being tortured while I enjoy my morning cup.' he quipped and sat back in his seat. This was the first time he had relaxed all evening long.

'I'll be sure to water down your drink tomorrow morning then.' she said pointedly. 'And what is your name again?'

Fitz chortled. 'You know my name.'

'Do I?' her nose crinkled. 'Franklin?'

'You spent so long writing ridiculous things on my cup that you've actually forgotten my actual name.' he said, amused. 'Try again.'

'Frankenstein?' she tried again although she knew exactly what his name was. 'It would match your personality.'

'No.' he shook his head and smirked. 'Stop fooling around.'

She held her phone closer to her face and leaned up against the wall she was beside. As much as she enjoyed playing this little game with him, and she really enjoyed it, she didn't want to blow her chance, either. This might be the last opportunity she got. 'Your name is Fitzgerald but you told Harold to call you Fitz. You work in the little building across the street and you come in every morning around 10 and order a black coffee. Harold always tell me not to add anything extra to it but I also add a little packet of sugar because I think… I think you're kind of sweet. You have always have on a really nice suit and your cufflinks shine very bright in the sun.'

Fitz raised his eyebrows, shocked that she knew all of that so well. He didn't think that she paid him any attention other than the little comments on his cup in the morning. He was a bit lost for words for a moment but it didn't take him long to recover.

'Wow.' he murmured. 'I didn't even think you paid that much attention. How can you even see me from behind the wall?'

She smirked. She found it funny that he glossed over everything she had just said just to try and figure out how she knew all of it. 'I can see through my third eye.' she teased.

Fitz's nose crinkled. 'That's the exact same thing Harold said.'

'Well, Harold is lying. He's terrible at keeping his eyes shut when he meditates so he opens them every 10 seconds.' she explained. 'And there's a security camera in the shop that allows me to see everything that's going on. The feedback comes in to a television.'

'Very clever.' he commented although he wanted to smack himself for not thinking of that before.

'I also wanted to tell you that Fitzgerald is a very silly name.' she said with no remorse. 'That's why I change it on the cup.'

He laughed. 'I have to agree with you but, unfortunately, I wasn't allowed much of a say in it. They did it before I could defend myself.'

'You poor, unfortunate soul.' she said somewhat sympathetically.

'And what's your name?' he asked. 'I feel like you know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you.'

'I'm not telling you my name.' she giggled and shook her head.

'Aw, come on.' he grinned. 'Just tell me. I won't make fun of it. I'm not as mean as you.'

'My name is Olivia.' she smirked.

'Olivia.' Fitz said, almost sighing as it left his lips. He could finally put a name to the hand he had been seeing for months and he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. 'That's a beautiful name, by the way.'

'Thank you.' she blushed a little and smiled.

'Why don't you ever come from behind the wall, Olivia?' he questioned curiously. 'The shop would probably look a whole lot brighter with you at the counter instead of Harold.'

She snickered. 'Harold enjoys being out in the open and interacting with customers. And besides that I'm extremely shy.' Olivia lied. She actually wasn't shy at all but seeing Fitz made her stomach flutter in ways that she wasn't exactly ready to deal with.

'Well, would it be too much of an imposition to get you to come out tomorrow?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes. It would be.' she responded.

'You're tough.' he chortled. 'But I haven't give up hope. Same time tomorrow?'

'I suppose.' she smiled and hung up.

* * *

Fitz walked into the coffee shop the next morning with a pep in his step and a whole new plan. He had a surprise for Olivia but he had to very careful about how be brought it inside. He had never seen the security camera in the lobby but today he glanced around until he saw it in the corner. He smiled and waved at it hoping that she would see then approached the front counter where Harold was.

Usually Fitz left his briefcase and other things stowed away in one of his desk drawers but today he grabbed it and casually held it behind his back.

'My normal, Harold.' he said before sliding him a few quarters.

'Sure thing.' he smiled and put the quarters in the register.

After grabbing a Sharpie from the cup on the counter he walked over to the slot and waited for her to open it. He had no intention on drinking anything she served today but he was still excited. A few moments later she opened up the door and slid the cup out.

 **Fiddle - Your suit is ugly**

He chuckled and shook his head and grabbed the cup and wrote his message and slid it back on the sill.

 **Hi**

 **You're wasting refills**

Fitz grabbed his briefcase and opened it and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers that he had stowed away. He put it on the window sill and slid the cup in as well.

 **Dinner tomorrow?**

He noticed her hesitate before grabbing the flowers but she eventually grabbed them and the cup and closed the slot once more. It took her a while to send her response but Fitz had to assume it was because she was coming up with something clever to say. His worst fear was that she'd say no but he had faith.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened once more and slide the cup out again.

 **You sure?**

 **I'm positive**

 **What time?**

 **When are you free?**

 **After 6**

 **Park across the street at 6:30**

 **Okay**

Fitz grinned and took the cup and drained all of the contents down his throat. The coffee had gotten a bit cold but he didn't mind it much. He had other things on his mind and now he needed to get back to the office.

* * *

The next afternoon Fitz was sitting quietly in the park and waiting on Olivia to arrive. He hadn't stopped by the coffee shop that morning but they had talked on the phone the previous night. He could tell that she was a bit hesitant to come but he tried his best to reassure her. He wasn't sure why she seemed to be afraid of just one little innocent date but he'd find out soon enough.

There weren't many fancy restaurants in the area so he decided that a nice picnic would suffice. He had set out a blanket and had even found a basket to put their food in. If Olivia ended up not being who he thought she was then at least they could have a nice meal and then go their separate ways.

Fitz had gone home to change clothes and had decided on a simple pair of dark washed jeans, a black tshirt, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes. It was much different than the suits she would've been used to seeing him in but he wanted to look comfortable and open when they finally saw each other in person.

He had contemplated getting her more flowers but he quickly threw that idea away. He wasn't even sure if she liked the first set so another one may throw everything off. Fitz checked the time on his watch and realized that it was now 6:28 and that the time was quickly approaching.

The park was mostly empty around this time of day with the exclusion of a few joggers who passed by. The only thing he could be sure of was that Olivia was black because he saw her hand everyday. Fitz glanced around and tried to make eye contact with every black woman who even glanced his way but none of them stopped.

Olivia, on the other hand, had been at the park since 6:15 and waiting to approach him. It seemed silly but she was quietly standing behind a tree and trying to work up the nerve to approach him. She was usually never this nervous around me. She actually wasn't nervous around anybody at all except Fitz.

When she saw him first come into the shop on the security camera she thought he was extremely handsome. She started playing little jokes on him at first because she thought that his reaction was pretty funny and it was a way to flirt with him without ever having to stand in front of him.

One day Olivia got the nerve to come from behind the wall and say hello but she immediately went back into the kitchen once she got a good look at him. She hadn't been able to tell from the screen how old Fitz was but it was crystal clear once she was just standing across the room. It wasn't that she had a problem dating older men, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be interested in some college student.

When he actually asked her out she was shocked. Initially she was going to say no. Olivia found their little interactions fun and she didn't want to have to give that up if he found out he wasn't really interested. His daily visits had quickly become the best part of her day.

Olivia glanced down at the watch on her wrist and realized that she only had one minute left and that she needed to make her move. She took one deep, sharp breath and walked from behind the tree. Fitz had his back turned towards her so she approached slowly to not startle him.

Fitz had all but given up hope when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and looked up directly into Olivia's eyes. He was pretty surprised that she was so young but kind of expected it. He doubted Harold paid enough for a grown woman to support herself.

They both studied each other for a few moments and it was completely silent between the two of them. Olivia was trying her best to read Fitz's facial expression while he simply took her in. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had pressed her hair and it laid bone straight and touched her shoulders, she wore a very minimal amount of makeup but Fitz noticed the small trace of lipgloss on her lips and her skin seemed to glow in the sun.

She was _more_ than what he had imagined.

After almost a minute of quiet, Olivia held her hand out to him for him to shake. She wasn't very sure what greeting gesture to use for somebody that you had been flirting with for 2 months but had never actually met. 'Hi.'

Her voice broke him out of the trance he was in and he stood to his feet and grabbed her hand and shook it. Fitz thought about pulling her into a hug but refrained, determined to not freak her out. 'Hi.' he smiled. 'Um, let's sit down.'

Olivia nodded and took a step around him and sat down on the tartan designed blanket and carefully crossed her legs. She was wearing a simple t-shirt dress but she didn't want to expose him to everything she had underneath it, either.

'Thank you for coming.' he said, trying to start off the conversation and break up some of the initial tension.

'Thanks for inviting me.' she responded, internally cursing herself for being so awkward.

Fitz had brought a bottle of wine with him but he hesitated a bit before bringing it out. He could tell that she was somewhere in her early 20s but he wasn't exactly sure how early. He didn't want to just serve a minor alcohol in the middle of a park on a Thursday afternoon. Instead of just coming straight out and asking how old she was, he decided to try another tactic.

'So, Olivia,' he started. 'what exactly do you do other than torture innocent coffee lovers?' Fitz asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia chuckled. 'First of all, I don't torment anybody. And secondly, I'm a senior at Yessimite University.'

He smiled and nodded. Fitz remembered that most college seniors were either 21 or 22 so he brought out the bottle of wine and two separate glasses. When she didn't verbally object, he grabbed the wine opener and twisted it into the cork so that he could open the glass container.

'That's cool. What exactly are you studying?' he asked curiously as he pushed the cork off to the side. He doubted that they'd finish the entire bottle but he knew he'd be able to push a stopper inside before he went home.

'Astrophysics.' she answered nonchalantly.

'Woah.' he mumbled. 'That's heavy.'

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 'I guess it can be a bit overwhelming at times, but it's interesting.' Olivia watched him pour the wine into her glass and she took it. 'What did you study?'

'Prelaw.' he answered, placing the bottle to the side. 'I wanted to be a lawyer but I ended up joining the Navy. I just returned from a 7 year tour.'

Olivia's eyebrows raised. Seven years seemed like a very long time to be out of the US and that just reminded her of their obvious age gap. Because her curiosity was getting the best of her she decided to just come right out and ask. 'Fitz, how old are you?'

'I'm 33.' he replied, trying to gauge her response.

'Oh.' she said softly.

'Um.. Is that going to be a problem?' he asked, a bit nervous to hear her answer. He wasn't used to dating younger women but he'd give it a shot as long as she was willing.

'No.' she quickly shook her head. 'Is it going to be a problem for you? I'm 22.'

'I don't care about that at all, Olivia.' he smiled reassuringly.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief once she heard that. In her mind that was going to be the biggest hurdle they had to jump through and now that they were over it, they could simply enjoy their date.

6:30pm turned into 7:30pm which turned into 8:30pm and the two of them were still sitting outside talking and enjoying each other's company. There was nobody left in the park except for them and it had gotten dark outside. The only light they had was provided by the stars, moon, and the illuminating sidewalk posts. Once they finished off their food they had reopened the bottle of wine and, much to both of their surprise, they had finished it. Neither of them felt particularly drunk but they were both a bit tipsy.

Olivia laid down on her back and patted the spot next to her, prompting him to lay back as well. Fitz looked at her curiously but laid back on his back and looked up into the sky. Their shoulders were chastely pressed against the others but neither of them moved.

'I don't get it. What am I looking at?' he asked, his nose crinkling.

She chuckled. 'Be patient. I'm going to explain it.'

'Fine.' he sighed dramatically and squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was seeing.

Olivia pointed up towards the sky, closing one of her eyes so that she could accurately pin point what she was looking for. 'You see that star right there?'

'No.' Fitz shook his head, very confused as to exactly what she was pointing to. 'There's literally hundreds of stars up there.' he laughed.

'Don't be silly, Fitz.' she playfully reprimanded and tried pointing again, this time moving closer to him in the hopes of him seeing. She was also kind of curious to see if he would react to her being so close to him.

That was the closest that had been all night and Fitz was finally able to smell the perfume she was wearing. It was sweet and flowery and yet light and not overwhelming. She smelled heavenly in his opinion. 'Are you talking about the one that's kind of bigger than the rest of them?'

'Yes.' she nodded. 'Some ancient societies believed that if I star shined that bright then it was a sign of good luck. There are accounts of some tribes coming out worshipping the shiniest stars as if they were gods and some would even sacrifice young virgins to please them.'

'Ouch.' Fitz cringed and then smirked. 'You sure know how to lighten a mood, Liv.'

Olivia giggled. 'Sorry. It's just so interesting that they put so much merit into simple things like stars when now we know that the only reason a star may be a little brighter is because it's bigger than the rest of them.'

'I think they may be good luck.' he shrugged.

'Really?' Olivia sat up and rested her weight on her arms. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, the star is out and I'm out on a hot date.' he grinned widely, his comment causing her to fluster just a little. 'It could just be a coincidence, or maybe I have luck on my side.'

'A coincidence.' Olivia answered for him. 'I felt sorry for the man who gave me flowers and I decided to go out on a date with him. There was no luck involved.'

'You very rude.' Fitz huffed as he sat up as well. The tips of his fingers pressed up against hers but she didn't move her hand so he took that as a cue to keep going. 'And mean. Extremely mean.' he said, now facing towards her. There was about a foot of space in between their faces and the tension was building but neither of them wanted to make the first move.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and moved in just a bit closer to him in an attempt to bridge the gap. 'And you love it.' she said softly.

For a few moments they both just looked at each other, daring to go all the way. Fitz thought about being a gentleman and letting her initiate it but the look Olivia had on her face was making it hard. He couldn't explain it but it just seemed like her expression was yelling " _Come get me_ " even though she wasn't saying anything at all. Her eyes were hooded and her plump lips were just begging to be kissed. He moved a little closer to her and parted his lips, almost begging her to put him out of his misery.

They shared a few heated breaths before Fitz finally went in for her. He had closed his eyes but he heard her giggle softly as she pulled away. He simply shook his head at her silliness but pulled her closer to him and this time their lips crashed against one another's. It started off as a few light pecks but when Olivia's tongue impishly darted out, all bets were off.

He didn't want to be too hard or rough with her but his need for her was growing. Fitz opened his lips further as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Olivia could feel a very familiar tingle in two places of her body. The first one was at the pit of her stomach as the butterflies began to flutter and the second one was a quaking in between in her legs. She tried her best to ignore the latter one as she continued to enjoy all of what was Fitzgerald Grant.

Breathing became a tandem exercise for the two of them as neither of them wanted to release the other one. Instead of pulling away for some air they simply took one another in. It wasn't until they just couldn't take it anymore that they pulled away but even then they were still close enough that their bottom lips touched. Olivia usually wasn't the type to do anything except for hug a guy on the first date but Fitz was a whole new ballgame.

Her eyes were still shut as she caught her breath but she felt Fitz's hand come up and cup the side of her face, his thumb moving back and fourth and lightly caressing her cheek as it went. She smiled and opened her eyes, playfully nipping at his bottom lip and making him laugh softly. He didn't want to be too loud. He didn't want anything to break them out of this moment.

'Wow.' she murmured.

'Is that a compliment?' he asked, his eyebrows quirking at her.

'No.' she shook her head. Before she could make another comment, his lips were back on hers. This time he wasn't nearly as gentle or sweet as his free hand traveled lower and found it's way to the small of her back. He almost smiled when he heard her moan softly against his mouth and he was confident that he had gotten his point across.

'We need to stop.' Olivia said as best as she could considering that Fitz was currently devouring her mouth. 'Somebody may see us.'

'Nobody is going to see us.' he reassured. He knew everybody was gone for the night. Nobody came to the park that late at night except the occasional officer on patrol and he knew they wouldn't bother them.

Before she could make any further arguments, he slowly began to pull away. Olivia nearly pouted as she craned her neck so that she could follow lips but then chastised herself. She was the one saying that they needed to stop and yet here she was not letting him go. Fitz moved slowly down to her chin and up her jawline with small kisses.

It started off innocent enough but as he got further down he began to open his mouth and use his tongue against her skin. Olivia's eyes popped open as her jaw dropped as he slowly sank his teeth into the column of her neck then licked the sting away. Fitz couldn't see her facial expression but he could tell by her labored breathing that he was doing something right. She was sure that she'd have at least a light hickey there but at that point she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could, her fingers clenching down on the fabric of his t-shirt. The tingling sensation between her thighs was getting harder and harder to ignore at this point.

' _Oh.. Fitz.. We have to st— Shit._ ' she hissed.

'Have to what?' Fitz asked although he was mostly ignoring her pleas. Normally he would never behave this way on a first date but that wine had definitely brought something out of him.

' _St— Stop_.' Olivia finally managed to sputter. ' _We um—Fitz!_ '

As much as she was enjoying herself, and she was enjoying herself, she knew that they needed to slow down. If they didn't stop right then Olivia knew that Fitz was going to end up in between her legs tonight. While that didn't sound like so much of a bad thing, she actually really liked him. She didn't want them to move too fast or have him thinking that she was just the type of girl to hook up with strangers.

He pulled away when she yelled his name. As soon as Fitz looked her in the eyes she averted her gaze. Suddenly the blanket they were sitting on became extremely interesting. 'I just um.. I just don't want you to think that this is just sex or that like I'm easy or whatever.' she admitted bashfully.

Fitz understood where Olivia was coming from but in that moment but he was a bit frustrated. He remembered back in college where guys would make fun of girls and call them sluts for sleeping with a guy, but, Fitz was a grown man. He didn't care about that type of stuff. 'I'm not like that, Olivia.' he assured. 'But we can wait if you want to wait.'

Olivia sighed. 'I just don't want this to turn into this thing where you just don't call me in the morning.'

He chuckled softly as she reverted back to her shyness and leaned in towards her, kissing her lips once more. 'I can guarantee that I'm going to call you in the morning.' Fitz began to slowly work his way back down her neck. ' _And_ the morning after that.' he said, punctuating himself with another elongated kiss. ' _And_ the morning after that.'

Her entire body shivered once he reached a certain area on her flesh and she internally cursed herself for revealing where her weak spot was. Fitz flattened his tongue and then sucked on that one place and she was sure that her panties were soaked. 'W.. What happens after— that?'

'Whatever you want to happen.' he sank his teeth into the spot where her neck met her shoulder and listened to the strained hiss that she let out.

Fitz was making mentally jotting down of all of the noises and sounds that she made. It was somewhat of a catalogue of beautiful harmonies in an instrument that he was learning to play. He wanted to figure out every single note that Olivia Pope had to offer.

Olivia knew that she was a goner at that point. She pulled him off of her neck and grabbed him by the shoulders. 'We need to get out of here. Like right now.'

'Yes ma'am.' he grinned and stood to his feet then grabbed her hand to help her as well.

It didn't take long to pack up the picnic considering that all he did was wrap everything up in the blanket and tie it up at the top. He would have to take care of the mess later on. Olivia had walked there from her apartment so they held hands as they made rushed strides to Fitz's car. He threw the picnic supplies in the backseat and then opened the passenger side door for her.

The drive wouldn't take very long but what was supposed to be 8 minutes felt like an eternity when they ended up being stopped at a red light. Fitz glanced over at her and saw that she was just looking out of the window. Her t-shirt dress had risen slightly and all he could see were her delicious looking cocoa colored thighs. He slyly reached over and placed his hand there, his thumb pressing the thin fabric up more and exposing her to his greedy eyes.

It was then that Fitz realized that Olivia wasn't sitting down all the way. She was wearing her seatbelt but was slightly hovering above the leather upholstery of the seat. His eyebrows raised. 'What are you doing?'

Olivia blushed. She didn't really know how to explain her predicament to Fitz and it seemed a little silly when she thought about saying it out loud. 'I um.. I'm wet and I didn't want to get it on your seats.'

Fitz's eyebrows furrowed and he wanted to curse every college guy that Olivia had ever had to deal with. 'Olivia, I plan on having your legs spread out and my face down there in the next 10 minutes. A little bit getting on my seat isn't going to hurt anything.'

Before she could respond Fitz's hand began to move again but this time it was underneath her dress. The light had turned green but there was nobody else at the intersection so he didn't even bother moving. Instead he watched her facial expression to make sure that she was comfortable as he pushed his pointer and middle fingers up to the hem of her cotton panties. She would've worn something a little sexier if she had known what was going to happen tonight but it was way too late now and Fitz didn't seem to care anyway.

Olivia tried to look down at his arm to see exactly what it was that he was doing, but he cupped her cheek with his free hand and turned her towards him so that he could look in her eyes. He wanted to see the exact face she made when he finally touched her when she needed him.

She thought it was a little strange at first to be looking directly at him but it made the situation a lot more intense as she stared back into his slate gray iris'. He pushed her panties to the side and she squeaked softly in surprise but stayed still for him. His fingers ran up and down her slit but passed right over her clit and her entrance. Both of his digits were immediately coated in her essence and he smiled approvingly at how wet she was. It was definitely a stroke to his ego knowing that all of this was for him. Soon after Olivia lost all the strength in her legs and ended up sitting directly on the seat.

He leaned in to kiss her but never closed his eyes as he watched the way her face contorted. Olivia's hips involuntarily flexed against his hand as she began to search for some type of stimulation to her sensitive nub. Fitz obliged her request played with her clit until her entire body was shaking but he pulled away before her climax could build. He didn't want her to cum like this in the middle of the road but he did want to give her a taste of what was in store for her.

They were going to have a _very_ long night ahead of them.

Olivia panted softly as he pulled his fingers away. She thought he would wipe them off on a napkin or something, but instead he put both of them into his mouth and sucked them clean. Her jaw dropped as she watched him and she was already craving more.

'Have you ever tasted yourself?' he asked, slightly amused by the dazed expression on her face.

She quietly shook her head but readily opened her mouth as he leaned in to kiss her again. Fitz slid his tongue between her plump lips and she sucked on it softly, tasting a mixture of her and him in his mouth. He pulled away before they got too caught up in their kiss and put his car into 'Drive' and started back down the road.

Neither of them had spoken much about any ex-boyfriends or girlfriends during their date but Fitz could tell that she was a little insecure. She had only been in two long term relationships in her life but neither had been the best of partners. Olivia had spent most of the time that they were together trying to be absolutely perfect for them instead of just being herself. Both of those relationships had to end, though, when she grew tired of constantly acting.

Fitz, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about perfection. Olivia knew that she had been acting just a tad awkward their entire date but he didn't seem to mind at all. She wasn't wearing any fancy clothes or had on a bunch of makeup, and yet he still wanted her just as much. She wouldn't say it out loud but it felt like it had been so long since somebody, or anybody, wanted her for her. If Fitz never even looked in her direction again after tonight then she'd be sad but she'd always have to thank him for an amazing night.

When they pulled up to Fitz's apartment complex she crinkled her nose. It was a little dark in the parking garage but he could still kind of see her facial expression.

'Are you having second thoughts?' he asked before turning the car off. He would be disappointed if she was but he'd never force her into anything. They could just sit in his living room and watch television if she wanted and Fitz would be happy.

'Oh, no.' she shook her head. 'It's just um.. My dad lives in this building as well and I don't want to run into him.'

'Oh.' he said softly as the gears in his head began to turn. 'We could go somewhere else if you want. I can get us a hotel.' Fitz smiled sweetly.

'Seriously?' her eyebrows raised.

'Of course.' Fitz nodded and laughed softly at the surprised look on her face. 'I just want you to be comfortable, Olivia. I can get us a place right outside of town and we'll order room service in the morning.'

'Or we could just go to my place.' she suggested although at this point she just wanted to get out of the car. Olivia still felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that she would probably be leaving a wet spot on his seat.

'That's fine.' he nodded. 'Just let me go get some stuff from upstairs. I'll be right back.'

No more than 5 minutes later the couple were heading out to another small complex a few miles away from town. It was a bit bigger than Fredericksburg but it still wasn't saying much. Olivia had been giving him directions but she touched his shoulder as they began to close in on her place.

'Do we need to stop by the store and get um… Ya know?' she suggested, hoping that he'd just get it.

Fitz's eyebrows quirked. He knew exactly what she meant although he found it kind of cute that she wouldn't say it out loud. They'd have to work her out of her shyness but that was a problem for another time. 'Condoms?'

'Yes.' she nodded, relieved that he understood.

'I grabbed some from my apartment.' he assured.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and turned back towards the front window. While she was glad they wouldn't have to stop, she also wondered why he just had condoms laying around. It made Olivia wonder about if there were any other women he was taking out and having sex with besides her. She worked to push those thoughts out of her mind, though, knowing that she was just overthinking the entire situation.

Olivia had texted Harold to let her know that she wasn't going to make it into work that next morning but he hadn't responded. She assumed he was busy either smoking, sleeping, or eating but he'd eventually get the message. They only got like 20 customers a day so he could handle it for a little while.

When they finally arrived to the building Olivia instructed him on where to park and they headed inside. Fitz had gotten an overnight bag from his place so he slung it over his shoulder before opening her door for her. Much to her surprise he grabbed her hand as they walked into the building. The gesture seemed small but it gave her at least a little relief and suggested that maybe this wasn't all about sex after all.

Besides, they were just two human beings who really liked each other and had needs. They were both consenting adults and there was nothing wrong with what they were about to do.

Although Olivia was still terrified she'd screw something up.

The front receptionist was an older woman, somewhere in her 80s, and had been sitting at the front desk watching soap operas on the tiny television she had on her counter. She seemed like she was dressed for bed and she had her hair pushed up in curlers. She didn't seem too interested in whoever was coming in until she saw Fitz. She had been Olivia's landlord for years and she had never seen any men coming to visit, especially not this late at night.

'Hi, Verna.' Olivia greeted, waving in her direction with her free hand. Everybody in the complex knew each other so it was pretty common to greet them.

'Good night, Olivia.' she winked back at her then gestured to Fitz.

Their interaction wasn't lost on Fitz who was taking in the scenery of the building. It was a lot nicer than the dump he was currently living in but he figured it was probably built to help handle the amount of students that lived in the area. He waved at Verna himself as Olivia's strides became a bit faster. The elevator was down the hall and she released his hand only to fish her keycard out to press against the sensor so that they could request it.

Once the doors open they saw a group of guys around the age of 25 all spread out. They had just come up from the parking garage downstairs and were headed up to their apartments. Fitz saw the way they looked at Olivia but he didn't comment on it. He wasn't sure if it was too early to be jealous or maybe just a tad bit possessive but he didn't like the way they were eyeing her.

Much to his surprise, though, Olivia stood directly in front of him and wrapped his arm around her body. Her back pressed flush against his chest and he held her close as the elevator doors shut and left them all inside. She rested her hand on top of his forearm and looked straight forward.

Olivia's apartment was all the way on the 5th floor while the guys got off on the 3rd. They all filed out quietly excluding the last one who turned around to wink and wave back at her as they went down the hall. Fitz wanted to say something but the doors were already shutting and he decided not to waste his time dealing with him. The guy obviously just wanted to get a rise out of him but he had more important things on his mind.

The 5th floor housed mostly women, a plan done purposefully by Verna, and her apartment was the last one down the hall. She used her key and code to open the door and prayed that she hadn't left things too messy. Olivia had spent most of her day worrying about her date with Fitz that afternoon so she hadn't had time to clean up.

She had accidentally left her cellphone downstairs in Fitz's car so she hoped that none of her friends were looking for her. The only thing she told them was that she was going out with the man from the coffee shop who she had a crush on. She was sure that they were expecting her back by now but, hopefully, none of them were freaking out. The last thing she needed was one of them barging in on them tonight.

Throughout her time in college she had been living in a studio apartment. It was tiny enough to feel like a cozy home but large enough for her to entertain guests if she wanted to. Her parents thought she'd find time to throw a wild party or two but it was mostly spent just housing various study groups. The floors were a mahogany brown and the kitchen countertops were a dark marble.

There was a small dining area with a round table and 4 chairs but the tabletop has cluttered with papers and notebooks and 3 different laptops. She had had some cereal for breakfast that morning and the bowl was still sitting in the sink and she had a few succulent plants littered around the sink area. They were the only plants Olivia could keep alive without calling in some help from her mother and she liked having a little greenery around.

The living room was off in the corner but instead of having a television, Olivia had a projector screen that faced towards the wall. There was a white couch with a throw blanket on top because she often times ended up falling asleep over there instead of her actual bed. Her closet door was open and revealed all of her clothes hanging up but her shoes were all haphazardly piled on the floor. Her dresser drawers had been left open and her dirty laundry hamper was filled to the brim. She had neglected to make her bed that morning so the covers were an absolute mess and her nightstand had an empty water bottle on top of it.

Olivia blushed when she took in the state of her apartment. It was necessarily over the top messy but she definitely would've cleaned up more if she knew she was going to be bringing Fitz over tonight. She walked in a few steps ahead of him and began to stack up some of the papers on the table.

'Sorry about the mess.' she said bashfully. Olivia began to ramble on while Fitz put his bag in the corner.

Once he kicked off his shoes and put them away as well, he walked back over to where Olivia was standing. She was busying herself cleaning up the tiny mess on the counter when he grabbed her by her hips. Her hands immediately stopped and he turned her around so that she was facing him again.

'Olivia,' he said softly before leaning in to kiss her. 'Nothing has to be perfect. It's fine.' he assured.

Olivia nodded her head as their lips connected once more and the nerves all over her body began to flare once more. She never wanted to be the girl who was always nervous and on edge, but, Fitz made her feel that way for some reason. It wasn't anything that he had done or said; she just liked him way too much.

Fitz's hands had started at her hips but the moved behind her and to her plump behind. She yelped softly against his mouth as he squeezed down on both of her cheeks and massaged them. Olivia could feel the juncture between her legs begin to quiver once more as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his dick twitch against her thigh and internally smiled. It seemed like he was doing most of the work so it made her happy knowing that she was having a similar affect on him.

Soon she could feel his hands traveling further down her body until they reached the back of her knees. He lifted her up onto the countertop so that she could sit and he could stand in between her legs. He parted her thighs further and dragged her to the end of the counter until she was flush against him once more.

Fitz began to slowly pull up at the dress she was wearing and she lifted her hips to help him. They only broke away from their kiss to get Olivia's dress above her head and he threw it off to the side and it landed somewhere on the floor. She immediately pulled him back towards her and their tongues began to dance the way that they were slowly becoming accustomed to.

He hadn't had much time to appreciate the underwear she was wearing but it was just a simple black bra and a pair of sherbet orange colored panties that she had gotten from Victoria's Secret. She thought that they would have time to turn off the lights before they both completely undressed but when Fitz began to go for her bra her body became a bit rigid. Olivia pushed his hands away and started to pull at his t-shirt instead.

Her fingers slowly ran up his chiseled abdomen until she got his shirt up to his chest. Fitz pulled the shirt the rest of the way off himself and tossed it over to the side just as he had done her dress. Olivia could tell that he was about to reach for her panties but she intertwined their fingers instead and distracted him with more kisses.

Fitz pressed his growing erection in between directly on the crotch of her panties so that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him in that moment. Her breath hitched as she took in how big he felt but she didn't get to dwell on that long as he began to kiss down her jawline once more. He pushed her long hair out of the way and she tilted her neck to expose more of herself to him.

Olivia's ending up being wrapped underneath Fitz's arms so that her palms were flat on his back. Her nails lightly dug into his flesh which only spurred him on further. He could imagine the streaks she would end up leaving on him by the end of the night. His hands massaged the tender skin of her soft inner thighs as he lightly suckled on her skin. The only sound either of them could hear was Olivia moaning loudly until there was a loud knock on the door.

' _Shit_.' she hissed and tried to pull away from him.

Fitz pulled her closer and shook his head. 'Ignore it. We'll be quieter.' he assured.

Before she could respond the person knocked again but Olivia couldn't move from that spot. Both of her legs already felt like piles of jello and her mind was a bit hazy from Fitz attacking her senses. She wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist to keep her close to him.

'Olivia!' a voice called out from beyond the wall. 'Liv, are you in there?'

' _Shit, shit._ ' Olivia hissed again as Fitz's kisses began to go lower and into her clavicle area. She could recognize her friend Quinn's voice from anywhere and she knew that she was probably just checking on her because she wasn't answering her phone.

While she was distracted, Fitz reached up and expertly undid the hooks on her bra with one hand. It immediately fell down her shoulders but she clenched her arms together in an attempt to hold it up. His other hand began to play with the hem of her panties until he got to her slit. Olivia's back immediately arched as she pressed herself further into his body.

'Olivia! Olivia are you there?' Quinn called out again.

Fitz pushed one of the cups of her bra down revealing the lush globe that had been hidden underneath. Her nipple had already hardened into a firm pebble and he immediately attacked with his mouth and lightly sucked on it. He slowly slid his pointer and middle fingers into her entrance and curled them upwards and he thought for sure that her body would skyrocket off of the counter. Her fingers curled around the edge of the marble as she felt herself falling apart.

'Did she answer?' Abby asked Quinn from outside of the door.

'She still hasn't answered. Do you have the extra key?' she gestured to the lock.

'I'm here!' Olivia finally yelled. She knew if she hadn't said anything that they were just going to come directly in and that was the last thing she needed.

'Finally.' Quinn sighed with relief. 'Why aren't you answering your calls?'

' _Ooohhhh. Baby stop._ ' she whimpered at Fitz as she tried her best to make a coherent sentence. 'The battery was down!'

'Let us in, bitch!' Abby knocked on the door again. 'Tell us about your date with the hot coffee guy!'

Hearing that made Fitz chuckle a little but he felt even better knowing that she was talking to her friends about him. He also very clearly heard the word 'baby' come out of her mouth and that was another boost to his confidence. He showed her absolutely no mercy as she continued to try and hold up her end of the conversation with her friends.

'I can't!' she called back as she quickly tried to think of a lie. Her mind raced for a bit until she could finally manage a lame excuse. 'I'm about to go to sleep!'

'Well, wake up!' Quinn said loudly.

Growing weary of her distraction, Fitz used his thumb to press down on her clit. What started off as quick taps soon became a firm, circular motion and he knew that she was close. Olivia took hold of his wrist and tried to push it away but he didn't stop. She let out a loud and straggled moan before trying to shut her mouth tightly.

'Liv are you okay?' Abby asked as she began to search through her purse for Olivia's spare key. She had always been a very reserved person so the thought that she had somebody in there hadn't even crossed their minds.

'I'm fine!' she called out, now almost grinding on Fitz's fingers as her orgasm neared.

'Oh my God.' Quinn mumbled softly as she came to the realization of what was going on. She looked at Abby with her eyes wide. 'She's in there having sex.'

Abby's brows furrowed and she was about to call Quinn crazy but it all started to suddenly make sense. She covered her mouth in shock and grabbed her friend's wrist with her freehand. 'We'll talk to you in the morning, Liv!'

'You nasty thing, you!' Quinn yelled as Abby dragged her away.

Olivia grabbed hold of the curls on the back of Fitz's head and pulled his greedy mouth away from her chest. She facetiously frowned at him to show her disapproval of his behavior but he only smiled deviously at her. He had a lopsided grin that she extremely adorable but she wouldn't tell him that.

'What am I going to do with you?' she questioned, her bottom lip poking out slightly.

'Mmm.' Fitz hummed softly. 'Your friends ask too many questions, Livvie.'

'That was very mean of you, Fitzgerald.' Olivia scolded lightly but she was still wearing a smile. She ran her fingers through his thick, brown tresses. 'You're going to get me into trouble.'

'Trouble isn't always bad.' he quipped before nuzzling his face in between her breasts and taking in her scent. 'And I hope your friends don't plan on coming over too early in the morning. I plan to still be occupying your time.'

Olivia blushed but didn't respond. One of her other worries was that Fitz would be gone by the time she woke up in the morning but she was glad that she got a little reassurance . She squealed and laughed as she picked her up from the counter and began walking back towards her queen sized bed. It was in front of a large window which over looked the illuminated garden and pool area. It was usually pretty crowded but nobody was really out on a Thursday night.

Fitz playfully threw her onto the bed and she landed in a fit of giggles. He had grabbed a few condoms from his place and had put one in his back pocket while the others were in his bag. He threw it on the nightstand beside her books and the camera that she kept them for her photography class. Olivia watched on as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans and let them hit the floor.

Her eyes widened when she finally saw the print his penis made in his boxer briefs. It was easily the biggest one she had ever seen but that was another thing she wouldn't say out loud to him. Olivia's bra had fallen off at some point but she crossed her arms to cover her breasts a bit.

Her gesture wasn't lost on Fitz but he ignored it for now. Instead he took hold of her ankles and brought her to the end of the bed so that he could take her panties off. Olivia blushed but helped him slide them down her legs. Since she was still a little shy about being completely nude in front him, Fitz removed his own boxers so that they'd be even. He got into bed on top of her, his erection resting in her inner thigh.

The two of them made out like love struck teenagers and meticulously worked their hips against one another's. Fitz's penis went up and down her slit as they teased each other and she coated him with her essence. Eventually moved down until his face was settled in between her thighs. Olivia knew exactly what he was about to do but before she could tell him that he didn't have to, he was already pushing her legs on top of his shoulders.

Olivia had only had only had somebody go down on her once before and it wasn't very enjoyable. He treated it as if it was some type of chore and had down a very lackluster job because of it. She sat up on her elbows and watched on as Fitz began to kiss her inner thighs. The tip of his penis began to leak precum that made a small wet spot on top of her covers.

Once he finally made it to her clit he began to cover it with long, broad strokes of his tongue. He could feel her hips already starting to close on his head but he kept them open using one of his hands. He had been teasing her all night and he knew she was well overdue for an orgasm.

Fitz sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth and she nearly screamed. Olivia immediately reached for his head and began to pull his hair as he pleased her with his mouth. With all of the stimulation from earlier, it didn't take her long to find her release. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her entire body felt like it was on fire.

He continued to kiss and lick her vagina as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Fitz groaned appreciatively as he tasted her and lapped up any of her wetness that threatened to drip away. He didn't want to waste a single drop of her.

Once she finally recovered she began to pull Fitz closer to her. She grabbed the condom from the nightstand and handed it off to him. She watched as he tore the wrapper off and tossed it to the side of the bed then reached down to slide the rubber down the shaft of his penis. He pressed his tip to her entrance but didn't slide in yet.

Instead, he waited until they were looking at each other directly to finally start pushing himself inside of her heat. Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed as her walls stretched to accommodate to how thick he was. Fitz started them off slowly as her tight walls began to suck him in even further.

Once he was able to slide his entire cock inside of her, he slowly pulled back out. Their rhythm started off slow as the two of them simply learned and enjoyed one another. Olivia grabbed hold of the sheets underneath her body and pulled on them as worked her body. Her legs hitched themselves on either side of his thighs as she rocked her hips alongside his. She craned her neck upwards so that their mouths could meet once more and she sucked on his bottom lip, tasting herself all over him.

Fitz was too much but not enough all at the same time. Every time he filled her up it felt like he had pressed all the way to her stomach but when he pulled away she found herself craving him more. It was an extremely odd feeling to describe but it seemed as if everything she shared with him was new.

' _More. Faster._ ' she said against his lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

He obliged her request and quickened the tempo of his hips. Olivia's gasps and moans were somewhat muffled against his lips and the only other thing that could be heard was the sound of their hips smacking together. She was starting to drip all over the sheet beneath her body.

When Olivia could feel her abdomen begin to quake she knew she was close. She began to call his name out over and over again as he pounded into her womanhood and brought them both towards their destination. Fitz held her body closer to his as he filled her up with long and deep strokes.

Olivia's fevered breath filled the room as the pressure that had been coiled deep within her core tightened. When she finally did cum she screamed loudly. Her neck arched against her pillow and her hips lurched forward against his. She cried out in pure bliss as Fitz continued to thrust inside of her, in search of his own release. It seemed as if her body melted into the bed as she continued to soak his dick in her sweet juices.

Fitz grunted as he felt a familiar heat spread from deep within his groin. Hips began to rocket almost out of control and his face began to turn a bright shade of pink as every inch of his body flooded with warmth. He groaned in ecstasy as his balls tightened and his shaft began to pulsate. Moment later he released his warm load into the condom and laid down on top of her, kissing her up and down her face.

She still had her eyes closed as she tried her best to catch her. Her post orgasmic glow was a sight to behold as her serene smile seemed to spread from ear to ear. Fitz in all of her features as he slowly pulled his member out of her entrance.

He wasn't typically a selfish man but it was something about Olivia that was bringing it out of him. He wanted to make sure that he would be the only person who got the chance to see her like this ever again and he'd do everything in his power to make sure that that happened.

Eventually she opened her eyes and she giggled softly. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' he smiled back at her before leaning down to kiss her nose.

* * *

Olivia woke up late for the first time in 3 years but was very appreciative of the extra rest she had received after her extremely tiring night. Because her phone doubled as her alarm clock, she didn't have anything telling her to get up. She kept her eyes shut for the next couple of minutes to shield herself away from the sun although another part of her was afraid.

Fitz had already said that he wouldn't be going anywhere but the last thing she wanted to do was open her eyes and completely shatter the fantasy she had. She tried to move her legs but both of her thighs ached in a way that made her blush.

Before she had to face reality, though, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her body from behind. Fitz brought her closer to him so that her back would be against his chest and their hips molded together. His morning erection pressed against her asscheek and she giggled softly.

'Good morning.' she said softly.

'Good morning.' Fitz responded then laid kisses up and down the side of her face.

Olivia turned her head so that she could face him. 'Do you regret anything?' she asked softly.

'No.' he immediately shook his head, wanting his answer to be absolutely clear. 'Do you?'

'No.' Olivia shook her head as well. 'I'm glad you stayed.'

'I told you I wasn't going anywhere, silly woman.' he chuckled and held onto her tighter. 'I meant that.'

They were both quiet for a few moments but she spoke first to break them out of it. 'What's going to happen now?'

'What do you want to happen now?' he asked seriously.

'I don't know.' she shrugged although that was a lie. What she really wanted to say was that she wanted to have sex for the rest of the day and then get married next week and have 5 of his children.

 _But_ , that seemed too forward.

'I just want to be with you.' Olivia responded somewhat honestly.

'Then that's what we're going to do.' he responded as if it was so simple.

After a few more moments of discussion they decided to go get breakfast together at a local brunch spot. She had a class that afternoon at 4 but she was free until that time so they would just spend the day together. Fitz's superiors didn't care much about what he did on Fridays so he didn't even bother calling in and say that he wasn't going to show up.

Olivia got out of bed first to gather a few things for her shower. She was a bit more comfortable being naked around Fitz at this point so she didn't cover herself up as she searched through her drawers to find a pair of panties and a bra. She could feel him watching her every move but she didn't exactly blame him. She had to force herself not to stare at him and he was still underneath the covers.

Fitz reached over and grabbed the camera that Olivia had sitting on her nightstand and turned it on. It seemed very nice and while he didn't have much experience, he knew exactly where the 'On' button was. He looked through the viewfinder until he got a perfect angle of her then snapped a photo.

She chuckled when she heard the shutter go off then looked over at him. 'What are you doing, Fitz?'

'Just taking pictures of the art.' he said nonchalantly.

'Very funny.' she rolled her eyes and headed towards the bed. She reached out to take the camera away from him but he continued to snap away as she did. 'You're very silly.'

Olivia snatched the camera away and turned it towards him instead. The only thing keeping his body covered as the thin sheet and his penis outline was very clear. Instead of hiding away behind his hands or trying to cover himself, Fitz posed and smiled for everything she took. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into bed.

'Fitz!' she laughed. 'We're never going to get out of here if you don't let me go.'

'Well, then I guess we won't be leaving.' he said as he tried taking the camera away from her again while she took more photos. Fitz hopped on top her and pinned her body down on the bed.

After snatching the camera away from her hands he sat up on his knees and hovered over body. Fitz pointed the lens towards her and got as many pictures of her as he could. He wasn't sure what Olivia was going to do with all of these but he hoped that she would at least send him a few of them. There was one of her that he took in the beginning where she was bending over to get something out of drawer that he particularly liked.

'Baby, stop!' she tried to demand although she was laughing.

'I know what you can take a picture of.' he mused.

'What?' she asked, quirking her eyebrows in amusement.

Fitz handed the camera back over to her and waited until she pointed it back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her chest, paying special attention to both of her nipples that were beginning to harden again. He sucked one of the firm nubs into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it. Olivia's back arched and her hands fell to the side and she dropped her camera onto the bed.

He glanced up at her and shook his head. 'You have to hold the camera, Livvie.'

She groaned but picked the camera back up and tried her best to hold it steady while he continued his descent down her body. Olivia took a few more pictures once he parted her thighs and exposed her pussy. Fitz took his time looking over her glistening womanhood. He used his thumbs to separate her labia and she blushed a little.

'Fitz.' she whined softly, feeling a bit too open to his gaze.

'You are so beautiful.' he finally responded, looking up at her. 'Every single part of you. Let me see you.'

Before she could answer back he had had buried his face into her pussy once more. One of her hands entangled itself in his hair while the other worked to the camera. Olivia's breathing became labored as her hips began to rock against his mouth and he selfishly devoured her. She could feel a couple of tears start to stream down her cheeks when Fitz slurped her clit up to the roof of his mouth.

There was a loud knock on the door but neither of them heard it over the sound of her moans. She could feel her orgasm begin to build at the bottoms of her feet and the pressure climbed all the way up her calve muscles and then to her hips. Olivia could sense a shiver going up and down her spine.

When she finally did reach her peak, Fitz had to hold her body down onto the bed to keep her from bouncing off. He continued to use his mouth on her as he enjoyed her squirting juices down his throat. She tried her best to push his head away but he wouldn't relent and the stimulation made her scream his name.

'Oh my God they are still going at it.' Quinn mumbled to Abby in shock.

'When did Liv become such a freak?' her eyebrows raised as they tried to knock once more.

This time Olivia and Fitz heard them at the door and he sighed but let her go answer it. She rubbed her temples as she tried to prepare herself to hear her friend's mouths then sat up in the bed. She swung her legs over the side and put the camera back on the nightstand so that she could get out of bed. It wasn't until she was standing on her feet that she realized how weak her legs were. She nearly stumbled before taking her first step but quickly caught her balance.

Fitz chuckled as he watched her struggle to navigate to her bathroom. She was trying to move quickly because her friends continued to knock but her legs were way too sore. Olivia threw a pillow from her couch at his head, a punishment for laughing at her, then tossed her bathrobe on. It was a short, silk, blush pink wraparound that barely went below her bottom.

Olivia tied her robe together in the front and glanced back at Fitz. She tried to give him a stern look but he was still laughing and it was making her giggle. 'Hush, Fitz.'

'Yes, maam.' he said as he covered himself with her sheets.

She shook her head at him and went to the door and opened it but only enough so that they could see her face. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning.' Abby responded with a smirk as she took in her friends appearance.

She hadn't had time to take off her makeup the night before so the eyeliner she had on was smudged, her lips were swollen, her hair was all over the place, and there were a line of love bites on her neck. _Basically_ , she looked like a hot mess.

'I see somebody missed work today.' Quinn said, looking her up and down as well.

'It's nothing wrong with missing a day or two off work.' she said half defensively. 'Harold didn't mind at all and I have plenty of vacation days saved up.'

'Right.' Abby smirked and tried to peek over Olivia's head to see if she could get a glimpse of Fitz. 'So, where is the mystery man?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she lied and tried to shut the door up further.

'Olivia we just heard you screaming from down the hall.' Quinn laughed and tried to push the door open.

'Are you serious?' she hissed lowly, shocked at herself. She had no idea that she was being that loud and now she was a bit embarrassed. Olivia could faintly hear Fitz laughing at her in the background and she glanced at him over her shoulder to shoot him a look.

'So you're not going to let us in?' Abby asked as she stood on the tips of her toes to try and see again.

'Not right now. I'll see you guys at 2, okay? I promise.' Olivia said as she slowly began to shut the door again.

'Goodbye, ladies!' Fitz called out from the bed, causing Abbey and Quinn to laugh.

Olivia shut and locked her front door as her friends left. She kept her robe closed up shut and shook her head at Fitz. 'You're ridiculous.'

'Your friends seem nice.' he said with a sweet smile. 'I can't wait to meet them.'

'It sounds like they're excited to meet you, too.' she said as she headed towards the bathroom. She saw Fitz trying to get up as well but she held her hand up to stop him. 'You stay right there. We're supposed to be getting food.'

'We'll save time if we shower together.' he suggested coyly.

'I'll be quick.' Olivia waved his suggestion off and turned the shower on.

Fitz chortled and sat with his back against the headboard and grabbed the camera. He took his time scrolling through all of the photos they had taken as he waited for her to return from her shower. She had kept the door wide open and he could clearly see her through the glass shower door, but he kept himself under control.

 _It could all be so simple_  
 _But you'd rather make it hard_  
 _Loving you is like a battle_  
 _And we both end up with scars_  
 _Tell me, who I have to be_

His ears immediately perked up when he heard Olivia singing from the bathroom. Those were the exact same lyrics he had been hearing for the past few months that he had been in town and she sounded exactly like the neighbor. Fitz put the camera away and stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom as he continued to listen in on her. Her eyes were shut as she allowed the water to run down her face and he kind of felt as if he was invading her privacy but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

 _No matter how I think we grow_  
 _You always seem to let me know_  
 _It ain't workin', It ain't workin'_  
 _And when I try to walk away_  
 _You'd hurt yourself to make me stay_  
 _This is crazy, this is crazy_

While Olivia lived in the next town over, she would stop by her father's house in the morning before work to shower. Most of her classes were in the evenings or at night so she didn't have much time once she made it home to take care of herself. Her father's apartment was just a convenient stop down the road from the coffee shop. By the time Fitz would leave for work in the mornings, she would have just sat down to enjoy some breakfast. She would leave for work at around 9 and since he always came in around 10, they would never cross paths.

Fitz stood in the doorway and continued to watch her although she still hadn't noticed at all. He was now putting it together and Olivia's father must have stayed directly beside him. It amazed him that he had gone months trying to figure out who these mystery women were and here she was standing directly in front of him.

He would have to call his boss later on that afternoon and try and request an extension on his stay in Fredericksburg. Fitz couldn't be sure if they would end up dating long term but he would definitely do everything in his power to make sure that that happened. The idea that he would change his entire life plan around for a woman that he really just met was a little scary but he didn't care. All he knew that was he wanted Olivia Pope and that he would be hers if she'd have him.

'You're such a weirdo.' Olivia said, breaking the silence up in the bathroom. She couldn't exactly see Fitz but she could just sense that somebody was watching her. She turned around and opened the door to the shower. 'Come on.'

Fitz grinned and got in the shower with her, sliding the door shut as she made room for him. He watched on as she worked her sponge underneath her arms and down her chest. She handed him her coconut and shea body wash and he squirted some into his hand and rubs it up and down her back, reveling in the way her muscles seemed to relax at his touch.

There were only one thing that brought Fitz happiness while he was in Virginia and now he had her all to himself.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed what was supposed to be a very quick little one shot turned long, fluffy, smutty mini story. I really enjoyed writing. I started it Thursday night after the Scandal premiere but I've been extremely busy this week dealing with my birthday and stuff._**

 ** _I'd love to hear your feedback. You can follow me on Twitter, (_norial_) OR on Tumblr (lynalexandria). If this gets enough reviews then I'll come back and do a few more flashes into their lives although I think that I rounded this story off fairly well. I really enjoy taking prompts and writing these little one shots. Feel free to send me anymore suggestions and I'll try my best to do them. Things of this scale take time, though, so please be patient with me and remember that I do have other stories that need to be updated as well. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far and thank you to my best friend for being a soundboard for this. If you guys hate it then blame her._**

 ** _Also there are 2 song references in this (other than the song that Olivia sings in the end) and I hope that some of you get them both. One is fairly easy but the other you may have to search for._**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**NSFW**

* * *

In the last hour, Olivia had learned a lot about the man who was currently lounging around her apartment in nothing but a pair of boxers. The first thing was that he had a perfect ass. Fitz's whole body looked like it had been sculpted by the Olympians, but his butt was just perfectly round. The second thing was that he had a tattoo on the side of his abdomen that she found extremely sexy. She hadn't noticed it before, probably because she had been too caught up with his other body parts, but she liked it. And the third was that he was very different than men she had dated before.

They had just gotten out of the shower and Olivia almost found herself shivering at how gently his hands scrubbed and caressed her body. While they were having sex he was rough and firm, but while they washed he handled her as if she was porcelain. She enjoyed how quickly he could switch in between the two.

Their plan was to have brunch at a cute little restaurant she had been to a couple of times. It had taken a little convincing, but he finally agreed to let her drive and pay for their meal today. Olivia liked the idea of them splitting up their costs, and since he provided the picnic the day before, she didn't mind pitching in today.

She had a small speaker that she kept in her bathroom that was connected to her phone. While she rarely ever got ready at her own place, her usual routine was to play music while she did her makeup. Fitz knew that she'd probably take a while so he got back in the bed while he waited for her. She had already gotten dressed, but he still enjoyed watching her. He would have much preferred to listen to her sing over the songs she was playing, but he didn't complain.

'Hey, Liv.' Fitz called out as he searched for something through his overnight bag.

'Hmmm?' she hummed in acknowledgment as patted her face with a beauty blender and smoothed out her foundation.

'I'm going to leave these condoms here.' he said as he pulled the box. 'Is that okay with you?'

Olivia bit her lip to hold back her smile. Obviously she and Fitz didn't have any type of 'official' relationship, but this seemed like some type of step forward. In her mind, it meant that he planned on coming back and using them with her.

'Good idea.' she said, keeping her cool although her stomach was fluttering on the inside. 'Can you just put them in the drawer on the nightstand?'

Fitz didn't verbally respond, but he turned over so that he could open the drawer. It didn't have much on it, Olivia mostly kept it around so that she could have something to lay her phone on while it charged, but it was still pretty hard to open. It had a couple of papers inside and an extra set of keys, but he crinkled his nose when he saw something else on top.

It was small, black, and almost looked like a tube of lipstick. Fitz dropped the condoms inside and picked up the item out of curiosity. He was about to pop it open to see what color it was until he saw a button at the bottom. He pressed it and grinned when it began to vibrate. His shy little Livvie kept a little sex toy in her drawer and he was shocked.

Fitz pressed the button once more and it sped up. Olivia was way too into her music and doing her makeup to even notice what he was doing, so he continued to play with it. He discovered that it had 5 different speeds and held a powerful little motor in the tip. Once it turned off, he put it back inside the drawer and shut it up. He couldn't wait to use it on her next time he came over. He hid the smirk on his face for now, though, because he wasn't supposed to know about it.

Olivia rarely ever used her vibrator and had honestly forgotten that it was even in the drawer. It used a normal battery so she never had to keep it charged, so she never even thought about it. Once she finished her makeup, she grabbed her flat iron and got to work on her hair. Fitz had helped her sweat out her original hairdo, and she wanted to fix it before they went out.

Breakfast was an extremely informal affair for the two of them. The only thing Fitz had packed with him was a gray Navy t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Olivia had put on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes slit in both of the knees and a simple white, v-neck shirt with a pocket over the left breast. It fit her a little loose and was a bit revealing, but she had one a black bralette underneath to conceal everything but her cleavage. She slipped on a pair of her favorite Birkenstock thong sandals and they both headed out of the door.

The halls were mostly quiet but they could still hear the sounds of people's televisions blaring from inside of their apartments. She had taken time to straighten her hair again so that she could cover all of the marks Fitz had left over her neck and chest.

'I look like I've been in a fight and I lost.' she commented as she looked into her compact mirror that she kept in her school bag. They were riding the elevator down to the garage floor so that they could take her car to the restaurant.

'You look amazing.' he said as he tried to hide the smug grin on his face and he rocked back and fourth on his heels. 'It just looks like you had a good time last night. A _very_ good time.' Fitz clarified.

She snorted and shook her head and shut the mirror and put it back inside the pocket it was in. Fitz had grabbed his overnight bag when they headed downstairs and she was just a little disappointed. Obviously she knew she couldn't hold him hostage there forever but she wished he'd stay just one more night. But, maybe he had the right idea. Their relationship was brand new and it wouldn't last long if they were suffocating each other in the very beginning.

The other thing is that she had no idea what to even consider Fitz at this point. On one hand she was tempted to call him her boyfriend but it was probably way too soon for that. And, besides that, he may not have even been ready to be in some type of exclusive relationship and she didn't want to push him too hard. But, he had assured her multiple times that this wasn't just sex and that he was ready to try this as long as she was, but maybe he had just been lying to sleep with her.

Olivia had so many thoughts running through her head, she hadn't even noticed the doors of the elevator open up to the garage floor. It wasn't until Fitz grabbed her hand and began to pull her along did she realize that it was time to get off.

'Where did you just go?' he asked as she lead him towards her vehicle. She had definitely spaced over for a moment back there and he could tell by the look on her face.

'No where.' she lied and shook her head.

'You're thinking about this way too much.' Fitz responded before pulling her to the side. 'It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere.'

'How did you know I was thinking about that?' she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Fitz grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 'I guess I was just using my third eye.'

Olivia laughed and playfully pushed him away as they approached her car. She drove a small Nissan Juke that she was completely in love with. It was white but she had a few bumper stickers on the back that helped to jazz it up a bit. It was so full that Fitz was surprised she could even see out of the glass but he didn't comment. She used her key fob to open up the trunk and she tossed her backpack next to a laptop bag and he put his bag beside hers.

He couldn't exactly place what the inside of the vehicle smelled like but she had a few cucumber flavored air fresheners under her seats. In the backseat she had a few more books but they were all stacked neatly to one side. Fitz never remembered his life being this cluttered when he was in college but he also wasn't studying to an astrophysicists, either.

They made one quick stop by Fitz's car so that she could get her cellphone and he put his bag away. When Olivia plugged her phone into her portable charger she saw where both of her friends had tried to call her multiple times the night before. Her dad was also a bit confused as to why she hadn't come by to take her morning shower before work but she made a quick excuse of a stomach ache and sent him a text.

The restaurant they went to was connected to an outlet mall, and since it was a Friday morning it was fairly easy to find a place to park. When they made it inside, the hostess went to go and find them a table and they waited in the front for her to return. Their morning had been going absolutely perfect so far except for the looks that they were getting.

At first Fitz was a bit confused as to why people were staring but it soon became obvious. It was probably pretty rare to see a young black woman with a white man who was visibly older than her. There was at least a decade of time between he and Olivia but he didn't mind it at all. It wasn't anybody's business what went on in their relationship and he tried not to let it bother him but it did make his jaw clench a bit.

Olivia hadn't seemed to notice anything at all, though, as she glanced over the menu that she had swiped from the counter. She had been standing directly in front of Fitz but she leaned back into his body so that her back was against his chest. She held the paper up at his eye length, nearly shoving the menu in his face and hitting his nose, so that she could show him something. There was almost a foot of height distance between them and she kind of liked that. She hadn't even realized that he was upset about anything.

'Their home potatoes are so good. I could literally eat a plate full of them.' she gushed.

Fitz smirked and rested his chin on the top of her head so that he could see. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist pulled her closer to him. It wasn't his job to try and prove anything to any onlookers but he still felt the need. 'Those sound good. Maybe with some pancakes and bacon.'

'Mhhm.' she nodded and her stomach immediately growled loud enough for them both to hear. Fitz wanted to laugh but he was getting pretty hungry as well. Neither of them had eaten since their picnic the previous evening and that seemed like forever ago.

Once the hostess returned, she lead them to a booth outside where it wasn't as crowded. It was a pretty day outside and the wind was blowing a bit which caused the chimes on the porch to play. They sat across from one another and Olivia put on a pair of her QUAY mirror sunglasses to ward away the bright rays of the sun. Their server was a young guy and the look that he gave them as he approached wasn't lost on Fitz.

'What's wrong?' Olivia asked, noticing the deep set frown now on his face.

'Have you noticed people staring at us this morning?' he asked, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table.

'What?' her eyebrows furrowed although he couldn't tell behind the glasses. 'No, not at all actually. Have you?'

'Yes.' he said as he began to look around a little. 'They've been giving us dirty looks all morning long.'

Olivia chuckled. 'You're being paranoid, Fitz. Nobody is even paying attention to us.'

'Liv the waiter looked at me as if I was committing a crime.' he huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I don't like it. It makes me feel like some dirty old man.'

Her nose crinkled cutely and she held in a giggle. 'Well, Fitz, you kind of are a dirty old man.'

'Olivia.' he groaned. 'I'm being serious.'

'Alright, alright.' she soothed and took her shades off so that he could see her face as she spoke to him. 'We can't do anything about the way that people are looking at us. Maybe us being together does look a little odd, but who cares?'

Fitz sighed but smiled and nodded his head. 'You're right, Livvie.'

'I usually am.' she quipped and shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her water. 'Don't forget that.'

The waiter came around a few moments later with their drinks. Olivia had just ordered a fruit smoothie while Fitz just got a water. He would have preferred to pay for their meal today, but since she insisted he decided to humor her this time. His plan was to order the cheapest thing on the menu, though. It seemed a bit old fashioned, but he couldn't help the way he was raised.

'I have a pineapple and strawberry smoothie for the lady.' he said with a smile as he gently placed Olivia's drink down in front of her and handed her a straw. He then turned to Fitz and flopped his water down on the table which caused a bit to spill out of the top.

'See what I'm saying?' he asked as the waiter walked away. Fitz picked up a napkin and gently wiped up some of the water that had wasted. 'This guy hates me and he doesn't even know me.'

Olivia frowned as she realized what Fitz was saying was true. Before now she hadn't really given much thought about what other people would think of their age gap. Initially her main concern was that he wouldn't want to be with somebody so young, but that obviously wasn't a problem for him.

'I'm sorry, Fitz.' she murmured. 'Do you want to leave? We can just go back to my place and make breakfast there instead.'

'No, its fine.' he shook his head. 'We're not going to be able to hide away forever. If we're going to give us a shot, then we need to go all in.'

She sighed but agreed. 'Alright, but I'm not leaving this guy a tip. He's very rude.'

Fitz chuckled and reached out to hold her head. 'That's my girl.'

* * *

Separating that afternoon had not been a very easy task for Olivia, although she did a great job of hiding it. After their meal that morning, they had gone back to her place and spent the entire time cuddling on her couch and watching a movie that they had picked together. Her bed was an absolute mess so she washed the sheets while they enjoyed each other's company.

It was almost scary how easy intimacy had fallen upon them. While Fitz lounged with one of his legs up on the couch, Olivia laid down in his lap with her head on his abdomen and he stroked her hair. They didn't have to be tearing into each other's clothes to actually have a good time with one another and she liked that. It seemed like Fitz genuinely just wanted to spend time with her unlike her past boyfriends who were determined to always have her in bed if they were alone.

Fitz didn't leave until she had to go to class, and she walked him down to his car. She thought about asking him to stay there at her place until she was finished with her classes but she knew that that was a bit selfish. Friday was one of her long days and she wouldn't be done until around 10 that night so she wouldn't hold him hostage with nothing to do.

'Call me tonight?' she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips. He was leaning against his car with his back on the door.

'Of course.' he smiled and hugged her waist. 'We'll talk before you go to sleep.'

But, now it was a few hours later and she still hadn't heard anything from him whatsoever. She had a 5 hour lecture hall that night but all she could think about was Fitz and what he was doing and who he was with. In reality, Fitz had gone back to his apartment and had fallen asleep on his couch but Olivia didn't know that. She thought about texting him first but she resisted the urge.

She usually took notes on her laptop during class but tonight she opened up a double screen and pulled up the internet. The page popped up immediately and she went straight to her Facebook to search for Fitz's name. Olivia scrolled through for a few moments until she found him and clicked on his profile picture.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a lot of pictures of him with a woman that she didn't recognize but she tried her best not to freak out about it. She thought about just sending him a friend request, but decided not to. Most of his pictures looked like they were taken overseas during the time he was in the service but the ones with the woman were tagged in California.

Olivia rubbed her temples as she realized that she was overthinking their situation again, which is exactly what Fitz told her not to do, and that this definitely wasn't as big of a deal as what she was making it.

Instead of driving herself crazy, Olivia closed out Fitz's social media then went to get a bag of chips and a water so she could eat during the rest of her class. She tried her best to keep her mind on today's lesson despite the fact that her current situation with Fitz was on her mind.

She usually wasn't this confused or worked up about guys, but, this was different. After watching and interacting with him for 2 months, Olivia felt like she really knew Fitz. But, after a quick Facebook search she realized she really didn't know as much as she thought she knew. A part of her wondered if having sex with him the night before was clouding her judgement but she pushed that out of her mind. They both enjoyed themselves and she refused to let regret sink in.

Once the class ended at 10pm, she packed up her things and headed towards her car. Usually during this time she would call Abby and talk to her until she got to her destination. Their campus wasn't a dangerous one but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Olivia usually had to walk all by herself in the dark and they both just felt safer knowing she was on the line with somebody.

A part of her wished that she had missed a call or text from Fitz but when she looked down at her phone she realized he hadn't tried to contact her at all. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to not overthink it. It had only been a few hours and he knew that she was going to class so it wouldn't have made since for him to try and reach out to her.

The drive back to her apartment was pretty quick and when she arrived, Abby and Quinn were already inside and sitting on her couch. Sometimes she regretted giving out the spare key but she was glad that her friends were there then. Olivia tossed her backpack off to the side and locked the front door behind her.

'We got you some sesame chicken but I accidentally ate it all.' Quinn said with a mouth full of rice. She was digging through a white Chinese food togo container as she lounged on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

'Wow. Thanks a lot guys.' she rolled her eyes and kicked her sandals off. Olivia walked over and took the spot on the couch in between them and grabbed the extra pair of chopsticks that they had sitting out. She rummaged through what was left over until she found some noodles. The food had gotten somewhat cold but she was way too tired to go and heat it up.

'So.' Abby wiggled her eyebrows at Olivia and faced towards her. She and Quinn had been watching a movie but she muted it so they could hear exactly what she had to say.

'Sooooo.' Olivia repeated teasingly. She knew exactly what they wanted to hear but she was going to at least make them work for it. She had never been the one to kiss and tell but it was almost impossible when you were kissing Fitz.

'Don't be a bitch.' Quinn huffed rolled her eyes. 'We nearly walked in on you twice. You need to spill the beans.'

'Wait!' Abby held her hand up. 'Start us all the way from the beginning. I want to hear about the date and how in world you two ended up back here.'

'Okay.' she nodded and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. 'So we met up in that little park across from my job and he had set out a whole picnic for us. I thought it'd be lame but it was actually very cute. He cooked, and brought a bottle of wine so we just sat there and talked and people watched for a while. Then we ended up making out a little bit and—'

'You were just making out in the middle of the park?' Quinn's eyebrows furrowed.

'Yes.' she nodded. 'But shut up because it doesn't end there. You guys, he ended up kissing my neck. At first it felt just okay but then he started to use his tongue and bite me and—'

'He bit you?' Quinn's nose crinkled.

'You can't tell?' Abby asked as she brushed some of Olivia's hair to the side to reveal hickies up and down her neck. 'He obviously likes the way you taste.'

Quinn's jaw dropped as she got a good look at Olivia's flesh and she poked one of the bruises. 'Or he's a vampire. It looks like he was trying to murder you.'

'I told him it looked like I had gotten into a fight.' she smirked and pushed her friend's hands away. She didn't really mind them seeing or talking about them but Olivia felt a bit possessive over his love bites. It was something that they shared together and she wished she could keep them private. She did have a dew more in a couple other places that she wouldn't have to show, though.

'Anyway, I knew that we couldn't stay there because I was getting ready to cum right there on his blanket in the park. So we get in his car to go to his place but then I realized that he stays in the same apartment complex as my dad so I told him we had to leave. He offered to get us a hotel but I told him we could just come here instead.' she explained, conveniently leaving out the part about how he fingered her in the car. Somethings were just way too good to share.

'I'm assuming it was good.' Quinn smirked. 'You sounded like you were having an amazing time.'

'It was.' she said honestly. 'That was the best sex I've ever had. Fitz is amazing. He was gentle but firm and just super attentive but dominating and— he was just everything and more.' Olivia gushed. She also didn't plan on telling them anything about the photos on her camera from earlier that morning. That'd be another one of their dirty secrets.

'And then this morning when I woke up, he wrapped his arms around me and held me super close then started kissing me all over my shoulder and face and—' Olivia began to ramble with a happy, serene look on her face. 'I just felt so safe next to him. Like, nothing bad could ever go wrong when I'm in his arms.'

'Ew.' Quinn's nose crinkled.

'Wow.' Abby murmured. 'So what exactly does this guy do?' she asked.

Since Olivia had admitted that she had a crush on some mysterious man that came in to get coffee every morning, they had all been playing a guessing game on what he was like. Abby had hypothesized that he was some type of salesman. Quinn, on the other hand, accused him of being a spy. It sounded a bit farfetched but her hypothesis was actually way closer than Abby's.

'He's in the Navy.' Olivia responded without giving much detail. Fitz had told her that he had done a lot of classified work and she didn't really know how to explain it to her friends. 'He just made it home from a 7 year tour.'

'Wait a minute.' Quinn's nose crinkled. 'Seven years?'

'He must have been like 15 when he left.' Abby said. She had no idea how old Fitz was and had always assumed that he was around their age.

'No.' Olivia shook her head. 'Fitz is 33 so he's um.. A bit older than me.' she said nonchalantly although she already knew they were going to make a big deal out of it.

Abby nearly choked on the chicken she was chewing on. 'Liv, are you serious? He has like 10 years on you!'

'I know, I know.' she said calmly. 'But that doesn't matter to me. He's very nice and he seems to be really interested in me.'

'Are you sure about this guy?' Quinn asked, equally concerned about the age gap. 'I mean he was probably having sex in his dorm while we were in playing on the playground.'

'You're not helping, Quinn.' Olivia scolded, shooting her a look.

'Sorry.' she held her hands up in false surrender.

'You know why you like this guy some much, don't you?' Abby asked in a matter of fact tone.

Olivia groaned. Abby's favorite hobby was to try and psychoanalyze people and the reasons why they had problems. 'Please, enlighten me Dr. Abigail.'

'It's your daddy issues.' she said bluntly as she dropped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

'Damn.' Quinn said softly. 'Maybe she's right.'

'Think about it, Liv.' she said as she shuffled so that she could sit on her knees. 'You've had two other serious boyfriends and they were both complete trash. I think we can all agree on that.' Abby said as she glanced between the two of them for some type of confirmation to her claim. Olivia couldn't even deny it because even she could recognize that both of her relationships were terrible.

'Hell yes.' Quinn nodded.

'You didn't know what to look for in a man because you didn't have any good examples in your life growing up.' Abby deduced. 'Now, you've been burned so badly by past relationships that you're looking for the exact opposite. You want an older, stable man who you know will protect you.'

'Abby, you're crazy!' Olivia said, palming her forehead. 'Not everything is linked back to Eli! I didn't even know Fitz was 33 until yesterday!'

'Whatever, Liv. I learned all about this stuff in class. It's a vicious cycle, actually.' she continued. 'You're attracted to older men because you're searching for your dad in them. It's been proven in countless social studies.'

'Fitz and I aren't even a couple.' Olivia reminded. 'We have been on one date.'

'And you slept with him.' Quinn said as she searched through the boxes on the table until she found some shrimp. 'And you guys went out again this morning to breakfast.'

'I can tell that you're falling for this guy.' Abby mused.

'I'm not saying Fitz and I are going to end up getting married or anything like that.' she said, not mentioning that she had already planned out their lives together including their wedding colors, 5 kids, and their middle names. 'But I'm not going to give up on a good thing because he's a few years older than me. You guys just need to meet him then I'm sure you'll like him.' Olivia assured.

'I don't know about this, Liv.' Abby's lip pursed together tightly. 'What if he's just using you so he can feel young and wild again or something? I don't want him to keep you around just for sex.'

'Fitz doesn't seem like that type.' she said with confidence. 'Today after we left breakfast, we just came back and cuddled. He didn't even try anything else with me.'

'That's because he needed to recover. He's old and his stamina isn't what it used to be.' Quinn quipped, pointing her chopsticks at her.

'Watch it, Quinn.' she glared at her.

'What in the world could you possibly have in common with some 30something year old guy anyway?' Abby asked. She wasn't liking the sound of this situation at all. 'We're not even out of school yet.'

'The things we have in common aren't that important.' she said as she waved off that concern. 'What's important is the fact that we mutually respect each other and our interests. We don't have to be identical people for us to work out.'

'Okay, think about it like this, Liv.' Quinn started, using her hands as she spoke. 'Let's say we want to go to a party and bring our boyfriends. Do you really think some 33 year guy is going to want to follow you to a frat house?'

'So, what if he doesn't?' Olivia retorted. 'Fitz isn't going to stop me from going out and having a good time if I wanted to.'

'Alright, I'll give another scenario.' Abby said before giving her a pointed look. 'So this guy is 33 years old, and that probably means he's going to be ready to settle down soon. If he proposes next year, then are you going to be ready to settle down and get married?'

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she tried to come up with an answer. In a years time she'd be 23 and, hopefully, in grad school. As much as she liked to fantasize, she didn't see herself getting married so soon. Instead of being straight forward with her answer, she tried to deflect.

'We will cross that bridge when we get to it.' she said dismissively then scoffed. 'Fitz and I have been on one date so far. Nobody is bringing up marriage or kids or anything like that. It's very casual.'

Before their conversation could continue, Olivia's phone began to ring in her backpack. She stood up to get it out and smiled when she saw Fitz's name pop up. She had gotten a little worried that she wasn't going to hear anything from him tonight.

'Hello?' she answered, turning her back on her friends.

'Hi.' he responded in a hoarse and raspy voice that made Olivia shiver in a way that she didn't want to admit out loud. She could tell he had just woken up and she wished he was there and back in her bed.

'Hi.' she smiled and sat down in one of her seats around the kitchen table. She hadn't made much of an effort to clean up yet so she had to push some of her papers around so that she could rest her elbow on the surface.

'How was class?' he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'It was okay.' she murmured. 'Boring and long. My friends were here when I made it back and they brought some Chinese food over so we're just watching a movie.'

'Oh, I didn't know you had company.' Fitz yawned. 'I can just talk to you tomorrow.'

Olivia frowned. She had been waiting to hear from him all day long and it seemed like they had just gotten on the phone. 'Wait!' she said loud enough to make Fitz cringe and Abby and Quinn whip their heads around to look at her. She became a bit flustered when she realized how loud she was. 'Sorry.' she mumbled.

'It's okay.' he smirked. 'What's wrong?'

'Can I call you back? I mean like… after Abbey and Quinn leave?'

'You can call you me whenever you want to, Olivia.' he chuckled. 'I'll wait up.'

'Okay.' she smiled. 'I'll kick them out as soon as the movie ends.'

'Excuse me?' Abby asked loudly enough for Fitz to overhear her.

'Take your time. I'll be here.' he said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

'I can't believe you're putting us out so you can sit on the phone all night.' Quinn huffed before turning the volume up on the movie again.

'Sorry.' she said apologetically before walking back to the couch and plopping herself between them once more. 'I just feel like we haven't spoken like all day.'

'You've been dickmatized.' Abby said before leaning back in her seat and kicking her feat up on the coffee table in front of her.

'I am not dickmatized.' Olivia shook her head.

'I do agree with Abby, though. You need to be careful with this guy. He could just be some weirdo who can't make relationships with women his age work and now he's going for younger ones. Or he might have just gotten out of a relationship and now he's out here looking for a rebound.' Quinn said as she began digging back through the boxes of takeout.

'Or maybe he's just a nice guy and he likes me.' Olivia said in a matter of fact tone.

'We're not saying that he doesn't.' Abby corrected immediately.

'But there are some creeps out there too, Liv. We won't know which one he is until you get to know him a little better. We're just saying don't get your feelings too involved before you know what he's about.' Quinn said with a mouthful of chicken.

'Is he going to be like your sugar daddy or something now?' Abby asked.

'No.' Olivia looked at her as if she was crazy. 'I'm telling you that I actually like him. We just need to figure out the details and work out some of the kinks and then we'll be good to go.'

'Whatever you say, Liv.' Quinn shrugged. 'Just make sure you don't get distracted from working the kinks out of the relationship while he's working the kinks out of your back.' she said suggestively, pointing her chopsticks at her.

Olivia sighed and sat back against the couch and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie. She knew that her friends were right and that she probably would've told them the exact same thing, but she didn't want to hear it right then. Her friend's reaction to their relationship was just a reminder that they were currently living in a safe little bubble but letting anybody else know would just give them the power to harm them.

She wasn't ready to leave their bubble yet. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready.

* * *

Once Abbey and Quinn had left for the night Olivia hopped in the shower but didn't stay in long. She rubbed some shea butter all over her body before crawling underneath her covers and dialing his number. She usually didn't like to eat past a certain time in the day, but she grabbed a pack of Oreo cookies from her cabinet and placed them on her nightstand. It was almost 1am so she wouldn't blame him for falling back asleep but she was pleasantly surprised when he answered after only a couple of rings.

'Hi, Fitz.'

'Hi.'

They both went quiet for a moment before Olivia finally spoke again after taking a sharp breath. 'I missed you.'

He smirked. 'Did you?'

Olivia grunted. She could just see the sly expression on his face and she wished he was there so she could wipe it off herself. 'Don't be cocky.'

'Mmhm.' he hummed. 'I missed you, too. A lot.'

'Fitz, do you think we're moving too fast?' she asked as she rolled over on her stomach, her fingers fidgeting with some loose strings on her pillowcase. 'It's barely even been 24 hours and I— I don't know. I just don't want to mess this up.'

'I don't think there's such a thing as moving too fast. We're doing what makes us happy. There isn't a manual or timeline for how things should go, and if there was then we basically threw it away last night.' he said suggestively.

She giggled quietly. 'I guess you're right.'

'Do you think we're going to fast?' he asked seriously. 'I want you to be comfortable, Olivia. You need to tell me if you're okay with this.'

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. A part of her felt bad because Fitz had spent all of their time together assuring her that he wasn't just trying to play with her emotions, and here she was doubting him again. While some of it resulted from her natural insecurities, the other part stemmed from what her friends said earlier.

'I don't know.' she admitted softly. 'I just have so many questions.'

'Questions like what?' he asked as he sat up on his bed, ready squash whatever problems they were having now. All Fitz knew was that he wanted Olivia and he'd answer all the questions in the world if she needed him to.

'We don't really know anything about each other. I don't even know where you're from and—'

'California.' he answered, cutting her off. 'Santa Barbara to be exact. I was born and raised there. I attended UCLA and then I went straight into the Navy. What's your next question.'

'Why'd you go to UCLA?' she asked as she sat up on her elbow so that she could peek out of her window and people watch as they spoke.

'They gave me a scholarship and I wanted to be away from my family. My father wanted me to go into politics, but I wanted to go my own route. I signed my military papers at the beginning of freshman year.'

'So do you not get along with your dad?' she asked curiously.

'He's alright from a distance. A very far distance.' he said somewhat cryptically. 'He's always had very high expectations and he's a bit tough to be around if they're not met. He served as senator and governor of California when I was a kid.'

Olivia's eyes widened. 'Are you serious? What was that like?'

Fitz chuckled as he tried to think back on his childhood. It wasn't a very happy one but he wouldn't go into all the details right then. 'Terribly boring, actually. I was a prisoner of California's most luxurious holding cell.'

'What about your mom?' Olivia asked although she could feel herself getting sleepy.

'She's a doll.' Fitz smiled. 'She divorced my father years ago and now she lives in Vermont with her sister. They have a big house out there and all they do is attend line dancing classes and make jam.'

She laughed softly, holding back a yawn in the process. 'Seriously? Jam?'

'Absolutely.' he smirked and nodded his head. 'They do everything from pick the fruit, to jarring the produce. They say that they find it soothing.'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'I do.' he nodded. 'I have a younger sister and brother. Their names are Richard and Claire.'

Olivia bit back her smile when she heard 'sister' and thought that was probably was in all those Facebook photos. 'So, only you got the ridiculous name? That's such a sad story.'

Fitz laughed and held on to his heart as if he had just been shot. 'That was very hurtful. You're extremely mean, did you know that?'

'I am not.' she simpered cutely. 'I'm simply showing sympathy for your situation.'

'You weren't complaining last night when you were screaming it.' he said, his voice dropping a bit as he spoke lowly enough to make her shiver.

'You're so full of yourself.' she murmured, trying to ignore the quaking at the juncture of her thighs as memories flooded her head.

'Is that enough questions for the night?' he asked cockily.

'No.' Olivia said before rolling over on her back and looking up at the ceiling fan above her bed. 'But we can stop here.'

'Am I going to get a chance to ask you a few questions?' he asked, quirking his eyebrows.

'Hmmm.' she hummed and closed her eyes. 'You can if you come over.' Olivia said teasingly. A part of her was just joking around but the other part was testing him. She didn't really expect for him to leave his apartment that late but she was curious to know if he would.

'Done.' he said as he stood up from his bed.

Olivia's eyes popped open, now wide awake. 'Seriously?'

'I'm very serious.' he chuckled. 'Can you stay awake long enough for me to get there?'

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. 'I'm pretty sure I can. Are you leaving right now?'

'I need to pack some things in a bag for in the morning, but then I'll be on my way.' he responded as he grabbed his overnight bag from the corner. They had both already admitted that they missed one another so he'd bridge the gap and make it simple for them both.

'Park in the parking lot and call me when you get here. I'll come downstairs and get you.' she instructed before hanging up.

Olivia immediately got out of bed and made a mad dash to brush her hair and put a little powder on her cheeks. This would technically be Fitz's second time ever seeing her in person and she wanted to look nice. She traded in her plain underwear for something a bit sexier and then threw on an oversized nightie. It wasn't anything particularly sexy at all. It was blush pink and made cotton and she had had it for a while so it was a little worn but she loved how soft it was. She huffed in frustration when she saw herself in the mirror and made a mental note to invest in more adult like pajamas.

It was something about being with an older man that made her feel so immature. She had gotten most of her underwear from Victorias Secret and almost all of them had some type of catchy saying plastered across the ass. Olivia groaned as she realized that her lingerie style hadn't changed much in the past few years. She would have to go to the mall that weekend.

The only thing she owned that she considered somewhat sexy was a white Calvin Klein thong that she quickly pulled up her ankles and then thighs. The elastic popped around her waist and the tiny sliver of fabric settled in between her cheeks in a way that made her cringe. She did a little turn in the full length mirror in the bedroom area of her apartment and then hitched her shirt up. Olivia turned around so she'd be able to look at her butt and wondered if Fitz would find this sexy at all or if she was just wasting her time and suffering from a wedgie for nothing.

Abby and Quinn had left a bunch of togo containers on her coffee table and she quickly gathered them all up in a garbage bag and rushed it down the hall and to the chute. Usually she wouldn't mind as much but tonight she wanted to kill her friends for wrecking her place. After disposing of that she sprayed the apartment with some air freshener and walked to the mirror in the bathroom. Olivia put her cellphone on the sink so that she could hear it and then fluffed her hair out a bit more and tried to practice on her greetings.

'Hi, Fitz.' she said softly with her hand on her hip but then shook her head, throwing that one out.

'Hi, Fitz.' she tried again, this time biting her bottom lip in an attempt to look seductive. After realizing that she looked like an idiot, she threw that one out as well.

'Hey, Fitzy.' Olivia said, this time using her two pointer fingers as guns to try and look smooth. 'No, not that one either.' she murmured.

'What's up, baby.' she winked at herself but then groaned loudly after realizing this one looked even worse than when she bit her lip.

'Um, what brings you to the neighborhood? Oh, me? Nothing I just um live here.' she said, trying to laugh at her own joke in her fake conversation with Fitz but it wasn't really working.

Olivia took a deep breath and parted her lips slightly to try and make herself look sexy. She put one of her hands behind her head to try and push her hair forward like she had seen some models do and she spoke in a breathy voice like Marilyn Monroe. 'Hello, Fitzgerald.'

'Dammit, what is wrong with me?' she groaned and readjusted her hair to its original style. Before she could try something else her phone rang. She almost gasped when she saw Fitz's name but he was really right on time. They didn't live that far away from one another but Olivia definitely wasn't ready.

After realizing that she had let it ring way too many times, she picked it up and held it up to her ear. 'Hello?'

'I thought you had fallen asleep on me for a second.' he chuckled and stepped out of his car. 'I'm about to walk in the building. Can you come down and get me?'

'Sure. I'm on my way down right now.' Olivia said before quickly hanging up the phone. She didn't have any pockets so she held her phone in her hand and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen table. Her sandals were still by the door so she slipped them on before walking out of her apartment. The nightie she had on fit her more like a dress and went down to her thighs so she didn't even bother to put on pants.

The elevator ride seemed like it took 100 years and she hoped that Fitz hadn't grown impatient waiting for her. The lobby was pretty loud tonight even though it was 1 in the morning. It was a Friday night and everybody was congregating as they prepared to either leave for the club or returning from a club. Olivia could easily see him though amongst the crowd of younger students and she smiled when their met eyes.

She began to run through all of the greetings she had practiced in her head but none of them seemed adequate. Olivia settled on the 'Hey baby' and the finger guns although she knew it was corny and cheesy and that he'd probably just laugh at her. She was just about to do it when Fitz wrapped her in a hug, his arms molding around her shoulders as he held her to his body.

Olivia breathed a small sigh of relief, glad that that had been avoided. She laughed as he smushed her face to his chest and she tried to get away so that she could breathe. She finally looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. Neither of them realized that it was a pair of eyes watching them.

'Hi.' she said softly and smiled.

'Hi.' Fitz replied, finally letting her go. 'Ready?'

'Ya.' she nodded and took his hand.

Their fingers intertwined as they walked towards the elevators. Fitz glanced around the lobby, finding it a bit comical that it resembled some type of war zone. It looked like they had had a party right there and had just trashed the place. There were people eating and watching the television, and there were even a few drunk people passed out on the couches. It was times like these that he was even more grateful that his college days were over.

Even though Olivia had cleaned up a little, there were still a few stray takeout boxes on the counter that she had forgotten about. Fitz paid them no mind, though, as he picked her up into his arms when they walked through the door. He dropped his back by the table as he walked them towards her bed. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply as her fingers entangled in his hair.

'Olivia if we keep this up then I won't be able to ask you any questions tonight.' he murmured as he laid her down on top of her comforter. He was going to stand up, but she kept her legs attached to him so he ended up laying on top of her. 'I believe you're trying to distract me.'

'No.' she shook her head and smiled up at him. 'I just really missed you.'

Fitz smiled back at her as he leaned down to kiss her once more. He then stood up and kicked his shoes off and got in bed next to her. He laid down on his stomach on grabbed the pack of cookies that she had placed on the nightstand earlier.

'Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?' he questioned before opening the plastic and popping an Oreo in his mouth.

Olivia thought for a few moments. Initially she was going to ask something simple like what his favorite food or color was, but that was thrown out. She had bigger questions.

'Have you ever been married?' she asked as she sat up in bed so that she could look at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. 'I've never been married, and I don't have any kids.'

'You don't have any crazy girlfriends trying to get back with you? You haven't left any women scorned in your past?'

'No.' he laughed and popped another cookie in his mouth.

'But, why?' Olivia asked, hugging her knees.

'I've been gone for seven years, Olivia.' he said simply. 'I didn't really have the option to date anyone while I was overseas. I've only been home for 2 months.'

Olivia frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. 'So is this just going to be like a short fling or is it—'

Fitz immediately sat up from his spot in bed when he saw the worried look on her face. He wanted what he was going to say next to be absolutely clear. He looked her dead in her eyes and spoke sternly. 'This is not a fling. I'm not using you just to pass the time. You aren't just somebody I'm using for sex. None of that is going on.'

She bit down on her bottom lip and fidgeted a bit with her fingers. 'Fitz, are you sure? I just want to know before we get too deep in this.'

'I'm all the way in, Olivia.' he assured. 'I'm in this with you 100%. Okay?'

'Okay.' she nodded her head.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Fitz decided that it would be best to get off of this topic for now. He couldn't blame her for having a few insecurities about the road they were taking, hell he was afraid himself, but they could talk about it another time. His arm snaked its way around her waist and he held her close.

'What about you?' he asked. 'What's wrong family like?'

Olivia hesitated for a moment. Her family could be a lot to handle, and she wasn't trying to scare him off too soon. 'Well, my dad lives in the same building as you so, obviously, he stays here in Virginia. But, my mother lives in D.C. and works on Capitol Hill.'

'Divorced?'

She shook her head. 'They never got married. When I turned 2, my dad left us for another woman.'

'Are you serious?' his eyebrows raised. He had seen Olivia's father a couple of times from afar, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

'Very.' Olivia chuckled and nodded her head. She usually felt a bit uncomfortable sharing these types of details of her life with anyone, but she felt safe with Fitz. 'My mom raised me all by herself while my dad was.. Actually I have no idea where he was while he was away.' she said, her eyebrows furrowing.

'But, you two are getting along now?'

'A little.' she shrugged. 'Once his wife left him he moved back to the area and I reached out to him. He was a little reluctant to reconnect with me at first, I think he thought I'd be upset with him, but all I really just wanted to have a relationship with my dad. So I stop by his place every morning before work and try to spend a few minutes with him.'

'Does your mom know that you're trying to get to know your dad?' he asked curiously.

'Oh, absolutely not.' she snorted and shook her head. 'She doesn't even know my dad is here. She absolutely hates him, but I don't blame her. He was a pretty bad person up until a couple of years ago. My mom would probably go nuts if she knew I was even looking in his direction.'

'Do you have any brothers or sisters or is it just you?'

'Well, my mom never got married and she doesn't date much, so I'm her only child. My dad has a son from the woman that he married, but I've never met him.' she smiled lightly. 'We found each other on social media, though. His name is Julez and he just turned 20.'

'Wow.' Fitz murmured. 'That's heavy.'

'I know it's a lot to take in.' she smirked. 'It can get a little complicated.'

'Okay.' he took a short, inhale of breath and then yawned. 'Anything else you wanted to tell me tonight?'

Olivia bit her bottom lip to fight back the smile that was threatening to form on her lips. She actually really liked the idea of being able to sleep next to him again tonight, although she was trying to hide it. She had been just a little nervous about him coming back over at first, but this made up for it completely. Being cradled in his arms was an experience that she couldn't quite explain in words. It was an odd mixture of feeling safe and secure, but also cared for and loved.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

'No.' she shook her head. 'I just want to get some rest. It's been a long day.'

'Agreed.' he reached up stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes, chuckling as Olivia attached herself to his side and rested her head on his shoulder before he could even lay down. Fitz enjoyed that neither of them were ashamed of their clinginess at this point. He hoped they'd never get out of this stage.

There was a lamp on the nightstand beside the bed on her side so when they laid down, she reached over to turn it off. The only light coming into the room was provided by the moon and stars shining through the windows around her apartment. The sounds of people laughing and talking downstairs seemed fairly distant as they fell into a very comfortable silence in their own little cozy cocoon.

It had taken them a few moments to get completely comfortable, but in the end she ended up on top of them, their legs becoming entangled with one another's. Olivia smiled at him in the darkness and kissed his chest a few times as his arms wrapped around her body and held her closely. She purred lightly as Fitz gently massaged her lower back, kneading her tired muscles.

* * *

Fitz sat down quietly on the toilet as Olivia showered. She had invited him to join her, but he declined this time. He liked hearing her sing in the mornings, and he knew she'd stop if he was in there. She didn't know that he had gotten out of bed and was now enjoying her little concert, but he wanted to keep it that way.

Olivia didn't know it, but she had been the only thing keeping him from falling into a depression while he was there. He was in a brand new town with no friends or family, and all of his loved ones were hundreds of miles away. The only thing that had been bringing him joy was listening to his neighbor sing, and being teased by the barista behind the bar.

Now he had both of them all to himself.

A few minutes later, the water of the shower shut off and she slid the door open. She had a towel waiting for her on the rack so she reached out to grab it before stepping out completely. Olivia wrapped her body up, smiling as the soft material curved to grooves of her body. She was enjoying her moment alone until she saw that Fitz had been watching her.

'You are so weird. Do you know that?' she asked, shaking her head as she folded the towel in so that it could stay on her body without her having to hold it up.

'Well, you're the one that left the door open.' he shrugged cutely and smiled.

'Yes, for you to join me.' she clarified. 'Not for you to sneak around peaking at me.' Olivia teased, but she knew he probably hadn't been able to see much. The steam from the shower would have definitely fogged up the glass door.

'I like to listen to you sing.' he said honestly.

'You know I can just download the song for you, right?' she asked with her eyebrows quirked. Olivia walked over the mirror that was hung on the wall above the sink and used her hand to wipe off some on the condensation. 'Then you won't have to wait until I shower to hear it.'

Fitz's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. 'I don't want to listen to anybody else sing it. You sing it perfectly.'

She laughed. 'I just sing in the shower for fun. I'm sure it doesn't sound perfect.'

'Well, it sounds perfect to me.' he said simply as he stood to his feet. Fitz came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body as they looked at each other in her foggy mirror. 'They should give you a Grammy.'

'You're being silly.' Olivia shook her head, although amused by his determination. 'They're not going to give me a Grammy for somebody else's song.'

'I don't see why not.' he mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'You sound much better.'

'You don't know that because you won't even let me play the original song for you.' she giggled and reached up to touch his cheek, her fingers lightly caressing some of the hair that he was allowing the grow there. It wasn't as long the day before and a part of her wondered what it would feel like to have that scruff rub against her inner thighs.

Fitz only hummed lowly in response and turned his head so that he could kiss the side of her neck. She still had love marks all over her skin so he was gentle as he showered her with affection. He heard a small moan escape her lips, but he knew that she could do better than that. He could make her scream his name at the top of her lungs, but he'd take it slow for now.

Olivia's fingers entangled in his hair and she pulled him away from her neck momentarily. 'No more marks, Fitz.' she admonished with a serious look on her face.

'Quiet, woman.' he murmured before attacking her neck once more, this time sucking lightly on her skin.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to say something and complain, but all that came out was a moan. Olivia shut her eyes and tilted her neck further to allow him more access to her flesh. Fitz tightened the grip he had on her body and pulled her closer to him so that she'd press against his waiting manhood. She gasped when she felt his cock twitch against her butt, and then reached behind her so that she could touch him.

Fitz shook his head and grabbed hold of both of her arms. He placed them both in front of her then put her hands on the sink so that she could hold on to it. 'Don't let go.'

'What if I do?' she asked in a curious tone, although they both knew that she was just testing him to see what he'd do.

'I can show you a lot better than I can tell you.' he said warningly as he continued to kiss her neck. One of his hands traveled down her body and underneath her towel and he began to rub her inner thighs.

Olivia hummed softly and parted her legs a bit, but continued to hold onto the sink. She knew exactly where Fitz's hand was headed and the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. His nimble fingers found her folds and she could feel him smile against her neck. Her eyes automatically shut as one of his long digits split her lower lips and exposed her.

'I want you.' she said softly, turning her head so that she could kiss him.

Fitz teasingly pulled away from her waiting lips, teasing her with a kiss that he wasn't willing to share with her yet. 'Not yet. I want you to be dripping wet before I give you this dick.'

A shiver ran up and then back down her spine. Olivia liked the way he spoke to her when they had sex. He wasn't afraid to tell her exactly what he wanted and what he was going to do to her, and that was a major turn on for her. A part of her wished that he'd just slide inside of her right then in the bathroom, but she knew they'd end up back in the bedroom area for the condom.

He slid his finger up and down her womanhood, tapping her clit a few times in the process. He finally pressed against it and started rubbing firm circles over it as it began to peak from its hood. Olivia could feel her towel about to fall down and she instinctively reached up to grab it, but Fitz pushed her hand back on the sink.

'That was your warning, Olivia.' he said lowly as he continued to work over her clit.

She blushed as her towel started to lower itself until it fell beside their feet on the tiled floor. Olivia knew it was pretty ridiculous to still be shy around Fitz, especially considering all that they had done together, but it was difficult. It was easy to have fantasies about what all she wanted him to do to her body, but being in the moment was different. Her past relationships helped to mold some insecurities about her body, but she would have to remember that Fitz was different. She tried her best to take a deep breath, and allow him to take control for a little while.

Olivia cried out loudly as her orgasm grew closer. She could feel something deep down in the pit of her stomach begin to quake as he brought her closer and closer. She raised up on the tips of her toes as the sensations shot through her body like a rocket leaving the atmosphere, and her fingers squeezed down on the porcelain bowl of the sink like it was the only think holding her down to earth. Fitz could practically hear how wet she was as her essence began to coat his finger and drip down his hand.

She had her hair pinned up in a neat little bun so that she could shower, and Fitz took hold of it. He gently pulled her head up so that she could see herself in the mirror. He could feel her hips rocking back into his body as she tried her best to keep her balance.

'Open your eyes, Livvie.' he commanded as he watched her through the glass. 'Open your eyes and see how fucking beautiful you look.'

He could tell that she was very close, but he slowed down for a moment. Fitz wanted to be sure that she was watching herself as she came, and she surely wouldn't see it with her eyes clenched shut. She grunted in complaint, but then opened her eyes.

'Do you see yourself, beautiful?' Fitz asked as he continued to rub her clit.

'Yes.' she nodded and cried out loudly, her legs trembling and her arms shaking under all the pressure she was putting on them.

When she came a few moments later, Fitz was still holding her head up so that they could both see her. She screamed loudly and he turned her face towards him and kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth as she came down from her high. He was sure that her clit was probably a little over sensitized at the moment so his hand moved down further as played with her folds. She let out a small laugh as he fondled her womanhood, circling around her wet vagina.

'I want you to stop being so damned shy around me.' he grunted against her mouth. 'I want every part of you.'

Olivia nodded her head and pulled her head away so that she could respond. 'Okay.' she said softly.

He nuzzled his face into her cheek. 'Need a break?'

'No.' Olivia lied, shaking her head. She definitely wouldn't mind sitting down to catch her breath, but she didn't want to see like she couldn't handle him either. She bit her lip as he pulled his hand away and tasted his fingers.

Fitz grabbed her by her hips and turned her around so that she was facing him. He pushed her back so that her butt would be against the lip of the sink, and they shared a few moments of silence, simply smiling at one another. His hands were on the backs of her thighs, resting right below her ass, and she draped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her when there was a hard knock on the door.

'Oh my gosh.' he groaned, his head dropping onto her shoulder. It seemed like every time they started something, someone always came around to interrupt them.

Fitz made a mental note to plan a small getaway for them so that they could be absolutely alone. It didn't have to be anything big or fancy. They could just have a really nice dinner together then he'd whisk her away to a hotel where he where nobody would find her for the rest of the night. He could admit that he was sometimes a selfish man, and he wanted Olivia to himself.

Olivia's nose crinkled. Although she was secretly glad for a few moments to recover, she also wondered who could be at her door in the middle of the day. The knock was way too hard to be coming from Quinn or Abby so she knew it wasn't them.

'I'll go take care of it.' she said softly. Olivia raised on the tips of her toes and kissed him once before slithering out of his embrace.

Her silk robe was hanging up behind the bathroom door so she grabbed it and tied it around her body. Whoever was at the door still hadn't stopped knocking so she assumed that it must have been some type of emergency. There was a small mirror near the entrance so she checked herself out to make sure she looked presentable then peeked out of the peephole. Olivia sighed when she realized who it was, but still opened the door.

Fitz had assumed it was just one of her friends so he didn't pay much attention. He groaned when he realized that his cock was nearly pulsating in his sweatpants, looking for some type of relief. He was tempted to stroke himself a couple of times, but resisted. Whoever was at the door would be gone very soon and he'd once again be able to sink deep into Olivia's tight walls. He heard her open the door and his head shot up when he heard a man's voice.

Olivia smiled as best she could under the circumstances. She was currently dripping down her inner thighs and wearing nothing but a short robe with her neighbor staring down at her. Not awkward at all.

'What can I do for you, Jacob?' she asked, keeping the door shut up a bit so that Jake couldn't get a good look inside. It wasn't that she was hiding Fitz, she just didn't feel like answering any questions at the moment.

Olivia's floor was mostly women. Verna knew that everybody that stayed there was grown and could basically do whatever they wanted, but she was a traditional lady. She didn't like the idea of having co-ed living at all, so she did her best to separate everybody by floors. Jake had slipped through the cracks, though. He needed a place to stay before classes started or else he'd have no where to go. Verna gave in this time, but swore he'd be moving to another floor next semester.

She was extremely unaware of Jake having any type of feelings for her. Olivia did remember that he asked her out at the beginning of the school year, but she declined. Not only did she want more time to focus on school, but he was also a freshman. It wasn't anything wrong with dating younger men, but she just preferred not to.

'Hi, Olivia. And it's Jake. You can call me Jake.' he chuckled, his hazel eyes twinkling. He liked the sight of Olivia in her sexy little robe, but he wouldn't dare comment on it.

'Right.' she nodded dismissively. 'Jake. What can I do for you?'

'Well, a few of us were going out to get some burgers down the street.' he said, gesturing towards the elevator. 'I was just wondering if you wanted to tag along. My treat, of course.'

'Oh, I'd love to.' she lied. The last thing Olivia wanted to do with her Saturday was hang out with a bunch of freshman; especially now that Fitz was waiting on her. 'But, I can't. I'm still in my pajamas and I'd hate to hold you guys up.'

'I don't mind waiting.' Jake offered. 'Take all the time you need. We can meet up with everyone.'

'I have company over right now.' she shook her head. 'Maybe some other time.'

By this point, Fitz had heard quite enough. He wasn't sure why this Jake guy just couldn't take a hint, but he wanted to put a stop to it right then. He knew that he and Olivia hadn't put any type of 'official' name on what they were, but she was still his. At least it felt that way. He came out of the bathroom walked up behind Olivia, standing directly behind her and pressing his erection into her ass so that she could feel it.

Fitz smiled and offered Jake his hand to shake. 'I didn't know Olivia was going to have company over today. Im Fitz, her boyfriend.' he said, putting emphasis on the last word.

Jake's teeth gritted in his mouth, but he still smiled and shook Fitz's hand. He was in the lobby downstairs when she came down to get him and had watched them hug before they headed upstairs. He was a little upset when he saw it, but he tried not to let it bother him too much. He was hoping that it was just some type of booty call and that Fitz would be long gone by then.

'I'm Jake, Olivia's neighbor.' he said as he pulled his hand away. 'You're a very lucky man, Fitz. She's a great girl.'

'Oh, I know.' he grinned and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist who was completely speechless at this point. She was a bit surprised by the way Fitz called himself her boyfriend so effortlessly, and the way his erection was pressed into her body had her mind somewhere else.

'I fortunately get the pleasure of listening to her sing all day through our walls.' he said braggingly with a small chuckle. He didn't know he would hit such a hard nerve by bringing that up.

Fitz frowned when he heard that but tried not to let it show. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to share that part of her with anyone else. It was one of the main reasons that he had fallen so fast for Olivia, so the fact that somebody else got to enjoy it kind of bothered him.

'Alright Jake, I'll see you around. Tell everybody I said hello.' she smiled and began to slowly shut the door in his face. Olivia stood on the tips of her toes and looked out of the peephole to make sure that he had walked away.

When she saw that he had made it down the hall she sighed and turned to face him. Her eyebrows quirked and a smile spread across her face. 'Fitzgerald Grant, my boyfriend?'

His cheeks turned a little red and he chuckled softly. 'I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little ahead of myself.'

'I don't know.' she shrugged cutely. 'I kind of liked it.'

'Oh, did you?' he smirked and reached out to grab her, picking her up by her hips and pressing her into the door.

Olivia giggled as she was hoisted up into the air and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She grinned as she leaned in to kiss him, her small hands cupping his jaws as she nearly devoured his lips. Fitz used one of his hands to check the door and make sure that it was locked.

'I dont like him.' he said as he buried his face in between her exposed cleavage. Fitz took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as he became reacquainted with her body. 'He likes you too much.'

'He's like 18, Fitz.' she giggled. 'He just has a little crush I suppose.'

'I still don't like him.' he responded as he walked them back towards the bed.

Fitz dropped her down on the mattress first and then worked on getting his sweatpants and boxers off. Olivia watched quietly as his erection sprang free and her entire vagina clenched up with anticipation of taking him all in. He crawled in bed next to her and laid down on his back with his head on one of the pillows. She smiled and got on top of him, straddling his waist and making a wet spot on his lower abdomen. They would both certainly need another shower after all of this was done.

He reached out and completely untied her robe, causing it to fall open and expose her to him. Fitz knew that she would try and hide herself away so he grabbed her arms and placed them at her sides before she could even move.

Olivia poked her bottom lip out but kept them there as she watched him. Fitz leaned over so that he could reach the nightstand and grab a condom from the pack. He also pulled out the vibrator he found earlier and she blushed when she saw it.

'Oh my gosh, I forgot that was in there.' she said as she attempted to snatch it away.

Fitz chuckled and held it tightly in his palm. It was fairly small so it wasn't very hard to keep hold of it. 'Calm down, Olivia. I saw it yesterday morning when I put the condoms in there. I want to watch you use it.'

She immediately shook her head 'no' to that idea. Olivia couldn't imagine herself masturbating in the same apartment as Fitz, so having him watch was all the way out. She had gotten it one day when she and her friends had wandered into a sex store after brunch and bought it on impulse. She didn't use it often, but it definitely came in handy.

'Okay.' he hummed lowly, although he had a feeling that that would be her response. 'Can I use it on you then?'

Olivia hesitated for a moment. 'I don't know, Fitz.'

'I don't want to pressure you into anything.' he said soothingly. 'But I think it would be fun. If you start to feel uncomfortable then we can stop, okay?'

She bit her lip but nodded her head. Olivia never thought she'd use this type of thing with any of her partners, but she was willing to try it with Fitz. She scooted back some, her wet folds sliding down his cock as he began to open up the condom in his hands.

'Can I put it on?' she asked, holding her hand out for the rubber sheath.

'Mhhm' he nodded and handed it over. Fitz reached down and stroked his cock a couple of times before Olivia began to slowly roll it down his tip and then to his shaft.

Her soft hands were almost enough to make him grunt, but he stopped himself. She continued to roll until she reached the base of his cock and Fitz grabbed hold of her hips. Olivia knew exactly what he wanted her to do and she raised up and braced herself on his chest. Fitz licked his lips and watched as she slowly lowered herself down on his cock and took all of him in.

She squealed as her walls stretched out for him. If Olivia hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that he was pressing against her stomach. He felt very deep inside of her. Fitz's hands wandered around the bare skin underneath her silk robe until he took hold of her petite waist. She found herself wondering when he would finally turn the vibrator on, but she tried not to think about it.

Olivia tightened her inner muscles on his cock as she raised her hips, a small grin of satisfaction forming on her face as he groaned loudly with pleasure. She knew she wasn't the most experienced when it came to being on top, but she was glad to know that he was enjoying himself. She was sure to keep her inner walls stiff as she took all of him in.

Fitz watched under hooded eyes as she slowly brought her hips back up until the tip of cock was all that was left inside her. Her fingers curled against his chest as she slammed back down until he was balls deep once more. He could tell that she was enjoying teasing him and being in control, but there was going to be a shift of power soon.

He had learned a few things about Olivia in their very brief time together, and his favorite was that she was extremely sensitive. She was very responsive to his touch and he was sure that his cock gliding against her g-spot was sure to send her into overdrive. Fitz watched on as she rode him and pleasured herself, her essence flowing down his shaft and to his balls.

When she shut her eyes, Fitz turned the vibrator on. It was pretty silent so Olivia barely noticed it's low hum as he adjusted the settings. He remembered that it had 5 different speeds so he put it on the third one just to see how she'd react to it. With his free hand he took hold of her hips so that he could encourage her slow down the pace. Just as she began to rock back fourth and swivel her hips, he pushed the tip of the toy on the mound of her vagina.

Olivia's eyes opened quickly at the new sensation and her movements faltered. As soon as the vibrator pressed into her clit she began to whimper lowly. She knew she wouldn't last long like this and she tried to grab hold of his wrist to get him to stop. Fitz couldn't think of anything more sexy than her falling apart right before his eyes. He pressed the button with his thumb once more which caused it to speed up again.

' _Fuck. Fuck_.' she nearly sobbed. The muscles in her hips spasmed as she continued to try and ride him.

Fitz waited a few moments before pressing the button again and she screamed loudly. He could see the way her stomach clenched up as her orgasm neared. Her inner walls convulsed uncontrollably and she squeezed down on his wrist. The nerves on her body felt like they had been lit on fire.

' _I.._ I'm going to cum!' she sobbed, a tear running down her cheek as her orgasm began to was over her body. Her toes curled and her legs trembled as she gasped for air.

'Cum for me.' he licked his lips, watching her succumb. 'Cum all over this dick.'

' _Ohh.._ Fitz!' Olivia cried out as her body went almost limp.

Fitz pressed the button on the vibrator to turn it off and sat up. Olivia immediately threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard as her body shook. He gently began to thrust his hips upwards and he began searching for his own release. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body close to his as he sucked on her tongue. Once she was able to move again, she started to bounce on his dick once more.

The two of them fell into a slow and gentle pace that matched the hinimacy of old lovers rather than a new couple. They shared a few small smiles and Olivia giggle as Fitz nipped at her nose. When he could feel his balls tightening he knew that he was close. He took hold of her hips and sped his thrusts up a bit. She was feeling a bit sore from their previous activities but she could handle him. His head fell backwards as he came, squirting his warm seed into the condom.

Olivia didn't get off of him immediately. She rested her head on his shoulder and laid kisses on his neck as his dick softened inside of her. The only noise in the room was his quiet panting as he caught his breath and her lips against his skin. He held her tightly to him, both of them clinging to the quiet bubble that they were in.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

'Fitz are you sure you want to come with me?' Olivia mumbled over the phone while laying on her back in bed. She had her feet up straight in the air, pointing her toes and stretching them as they talked.

'I'm positive.' he said confidently. 'I'll be there in a few minutes. Will you be ready to go?'

'Yes. I can meet you downstairs in the parking lot. Can we get lunch first, though? I'm starving.' she groaned.

Fitz chuckled. 'Of course. And it's my turn to pay so don't even try it.'

'It is not.' she smirked. 'You paid for takeout a couple nights ago.'

He groaned. 'Well, can you just humor me then? I actually enjoy spending my money on you.'

'I suppose.' she sighed dramatically. 'Hurry up and get here.'

'Yes ma'am.' he chortled and hung up.

They had been 'together' for two weeks now and Fitz had enjoyed every second of it. Being with Olivia and was fun and refreshing and he was falling for her very hard and very fast. He had been having a better time over the past 14 days than what he had during the 2 months he was in Virginia by himself.

Today, they were going to go get a cat. A kitten, to be specific. Olivia didn't really want an animal, she barely had time to take care of herself, but they had heard about one who was the runt of the litter and had just been left at the shelter to rot away. They were going to euthanize her if nobody came to claim her in 5 days, and today was her last chance. Abby and Quinn had both committed to helping her with it if she had class really late and couldn't get back home in time.

Fitz still hadn't hat the opportunity to meet any of her friends or family. He would occasionally see her dad leaving or coming to his apartment, but he never stopped to talk to him. Olivia still came over to Eli's place to shower in the mornings and he still got the chance to listen to her sing before he left for work. Because he was absent from her life for so long, he kind of still say her as his little girl. She didn't think he'd be able to handle the fact that she was dating such a mature man so she hadn't even brought it up.

Abby and Quinn still hadn't really warmed up to the idea of her dating such an older man, either, but she hadn't told Fitz that. She was going to try her best to get them on board before she made arrangements for them all to meet. Olivia could tell that he was excited to get to know everyone, but she knew that they needed to wait for the right time. She didn't want to just throw him into the lion's den, especially since they had only been together for a short while.

Neither of them had dated anybody seriously in a while, but they both enjoyed being in a relationship. Olivia's schedule was pretty busy during the week, but he would still call and text her in the afternoons. Fitz still came into the coffee shop in the mornings and she continued to leave mean messages on all of his beverages.

Before Fitz could walk out of the front door, his cellphone rang in his back pocket. He pulled it out and groaned when he saw that it was his father calling. He thought about ignoring him and just silemcing his device, but he also hadn't spoken a word to him since he'd been back in America. Against his better judgmement, he answered.

'Hello?' Fitz sighed.

Big Gerry frowned on the other end. 'That's a terrible way to greet your father. Especially one you haven't spoken to in 6 months.'

'What is it?' he asked, glancing down at his watch. 'I have somewhere to be.'

'Well, excuse me for calling my son.' he scoffed. 'How are you, Fitz?'

'Fine.' he answered dryly. His father always had some type of ulterior motives this casual chat was getting on Fitz's nerves. He just wanted him to get to the point.

'That's great.' he mused with a smile. 'Listen, I was wondering when you'd be coming home.'

Fitz's nose crinkled. 'To California? Never.'

Big Gerry laughed as if Fitz had just told the funniest joke he had ever heard. 'Don't be ridiculous. I left you go off and play G.I. Joe for a few years, but now it's time to come back. You have work to do around here.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose using his pointer finger and thumb. It had always been Big Gerry's dream that he would one day run for governor, and then hopefully take the White House. Fitz, on the other hand, had no interest in politics. The main reason he agreed to join the military was to get away from his father's agenda.

'We're not having this discussion again.' he shook his head. 'I don't any part of this fucked up plan you've got. Leave me out of it.'

'You don't have much of a say in this, Fitz.' he said dismissively. 'Youre a Grant. Politics is in your blood. I've got a lot of friends depending on you to win this. It's time to get your head out of your ass and come back.'

'I'm getting ready to hang up.' Fitz said as he walked out of his apartment and locked his front door. 'Please don't call this number again unless you're dying.'

Big Gerry growled lowly, but tried to keep his cool. 'I've asked you nicely. Don't make me have to pull any strings.'

He thought that he would get a response out of Fitz, but instead he just hung up in his face. Gerry simply shook his head at his extremely stubborn son. If he wouldn't come back to California willingly, then he knew how to get him back home. He would just have to drag him while he was kicking and screaming.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm back with this by popular demand. You guys showed a lot of overwhelming support for Coffee Shop and I'm so glad that you liked it! It's personally one of my favorite things that I've ever written and I'm excited to share! I have a few things to address down below so please bear with me.**

 **1\. The 3 references from last chapter were Mike Jones (Fitz's phone number) (also I'm not from Houston lol), Alicia Keys (how Olivia describes Fitz's visits to the coffee shop) and obviously Olivia was singing Ex-Factor by Lauryn Hill. I don't have any type of prize for those of you who got all 3, but if you tweet me I'll congratulate you? lol**

 **2\. Somebody mentioned that there was a college in Fredericksburg, VA. I lived there for a little while and I know what you're talking about, but I had to push them to the side for story's sake :)**

 **3\. I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your PM's on this site or if I missed any messages on Tumblr. For some reason I don't really get notifications. If you need to send me a message it would probably be easier to do on Twitter, or through one of the Facebook groups if you're apart of it.**

 **This is going to be a short story although I'm not too sure how long it will be. Please read and review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it, and what you think may happen next!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NSFW**

* * *

'Olivia, are you sure you don't want to come with us?' Abby asked as she stood up from Olivia's couch, yawning and stretching out her long limbs as she did.

'I'm sure.' she nodded definitively. 'It sounds like a lot of fun, but I really want to spend time with Fitz today.'

'Liv, you're only ever going to have one senior year in college.' Quinn said pointedly as she searched through the living room area for her shoes and keys.

Abby and Quinn had spent the night at Olivia's apartment. The trio had been doing movie nights at her place since freshman year since she had a huge projector screen instead of a tiny television like the rest of them. They had all fallen asleep in her bed sometime around 5am and only the rays of the sun could get them up.

It was supposed to be one of the last warm weekends of the season, and most people were packing up and heading out to the beaches and parks. Abby and Quinn had gotten a room at a hotel near the beach and would spending the remainder of their weekend there. It was usually tradition that they all went together, but Olivia had other plans this time.

Her relationship with Fitz was still fairly new and she wanted to make sure that everything went as perfectly as possible. Olivia had planned her schedule down to the hour to try and make sure that she had time to spend with everyone that was important to her. During the week she would go to school and work, she would spend Friday nights with her friends, her entire Saturday would be devoted to Fitz, and on Sunday she would study and get ready for the week ahead. Things were going pretty smoothly so far.

'I know, I know.' she said softly, burrowing herself under her covers once more. 'But, I haven't seen him all week. Our relationship is fresh. I don't want him to think I'm neglecting him to go partying.'

Abby's eyes rolled. 'One weekend away isn't going to kill the relationship, Liv. This is our last beach weekend.'

Olivia bit her lip and thought for a few moments. 'I'll come down tomorrow morning. We can leave Monday afternoon, and I'll pay for the hotel room for the extra night. Deal?'

Quinn's face lit up and she hopped on the bed, tackling Olivia in the process. 'Beach weekend!'

Abby wasn't usually one for horseplay, but even she was excited now. She hopped on top of Quinn and smushed Olivia underneath their combined weight. 'Beach weekend!'

'Beach weekend!' Olivia yelled out, although she was now gasping for air.

* * *

Fitz's phone continued to ring with calls from Big Gerry, but he simply put his phone on 'Do Not Disturb' and continued on his way to Olivia's apartment. He hadn't seen her all week long, her class schedule was pretty hectic, and he was excited. He wasn't going to let his father ruin their perfectly good Saturday together.

After making a quick stop to the florist, Fitz was pulling up into his usual parking spot. Olivia was horrible at keeping flowers and plants alive, but she loved to have them around her place in vases. She didn't have to do any work to them, and they could simply replace them after a few days. The habit was a bit expensive, but he didn't mind since it obviously made her happy. Fitz didn't want to fall into the stereotype of an older man spoiling his much younger girlfriend, but he liked doing it.

He got out of his car, flowers in hand, and leaned up against his trunk before dialing her number. 'Look outside.' he said as soon as she answered.

Olivia walked over to her bedroom window and opened the curtains, smiling brightly when she saw him. Fitz waved at her and she waved back before shutting the blinds again.

'I'll be right down. Don't move from that spot.' she ordered.

Fitz's nose crinkled at her very direct instructions, but he didn't question it. 'Yes ma'am.'

Jake had been planning a getaway of his own this weekend. He and some of his friends were headed to the beach to surf and swim before they had to start really cracking down on their school work. He didn't have a car yet, his parents didn't think he needed one for freshman year, so he'd be riding with some friends this time. He was putting his bag in the back of the Jeep when Fitz and Olivia's little exchange caught his eye. Jake could only groan and roll his eyes at their interaction.

'Dude, you've got to get over Olivia man.' his friend Hollis commented before smacking his shoulder. 'She doesn't want you.'

'I know that.' he mumbled although he still didn't like that fact. 'I just don't see what this guy has that I don't have.'

'Lot's of things. I mean, let's just be realistic here, you're a nobody compared to him. He has his own place, he probably has a pretty nice job…' Hollis tapped his fingers as he went down all of the things he could think of. 'And he has an Audi. You catch the bus to class.'

'Alright, alright.' Jake rolled his eyes. 'I get it. But I can have a job and a house and an Audi. I just need some time to get those things. He's like 45.' he exaggerated. He actually wasn't sure how old Fitz was, he just knew he was older than Olivia.

'That guy does not look 45.' he shook his head. 'You're just jealous, man.'

'Whatever.' he scoffed and picked his longboard up from the ground and put it in the back as well.

Fitz had noticed Jake and his buddy having a conversation, but he paid them no mind. As long as he wasn't around to harass Olivia, he couldn't care less about what he did or who he did it with. He did look very out of place amongst the large amount of college kids roaming around the parking lot, though, and he wished that she would hurry and come down. He still wasn't very used to the stares and somewhat dirty looks people would give him and this wasn't helping.

Olivia bit her lip as she sat in her apartment and made Fitz wait. She was already ready to go, she had been for a little while, but she wanted to try something for him. He had mentioned before that he wanted her to come out of her shell a bit more, and that was what she was trying to do. Earlier that week she ordered some lingerie from a site she found and she currently had it on.

On a whim, she had actually ordered a few sets. She had tried all of them on the day before and although they were a bit itchy, they made her body look great. She put her favorite ones back in the box to save for a very special occasion, but wore the simple black set for the picture. It included a plunged bra that opened in the front and managed to show way more cleavage than it covered, a black g-string, and a matching black translucent robe.

She took one picture from the front to show off the bra, then one from the back so that he could see the missing fabric from the panties. Olivia immediately rushed back over to her bed and looked out of the window so that she could see his expression when he got her message. She slyly peaked from behind her curtains so that he couldn't see her.

Fitz's phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out. Once he opened Olivia's message his eyes widened and his nostrils immediately flared up. There was no way in the world that she could ever know the full extent of what he did to her. His jaw clenched tightly as his mind began to think about her up there lounging around in all of this lace and silk.

Olivia grinned victoriously as she watched Fitz stare at the picture. Obviously she had gotten the response she wanted out of him and it made her feel sexy. She could practically see how red his face was getting as he continuously swiped between the two photos. When his head shot up to look at her window, she quickly shut her curtains all the way to make sure that he wouldn't see her.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, she hopped up out of her bed and took off her robe so that she could get dressed. She had already decided on a simple pair of acid washed skinny jeans and t-shirt, but she'd be wearing her lingerie set underneath. As much as she hated the way the lace felt against her skin, she had to admit that having it on made her feel more alluring. What she had on underneath her clothes would just be their little secret. She carefully folded the robe back up and put it back into the box then slid it underneath her bed. That would be the last place Fitz would go snooping around so she knew that everything was safe there.

Fitz slid his phone back into his pocket and locked the door to his car before heading towards the front door of the building. He knew that Olivia was probably just being a tease, but he wanted to see this set for himself. Usually, only residents could use the elevators, you needed a key to get it to work, but he stopped by the front desk first where Verna was.

'Hi, Verna.' he said with a sweet smile. Fitz held up the bouquet of flowers that he had bought Olivia earlier and showed them to her. 'I wanted to surprise Olivia today. Is there anyway that you could let me up?'

Verna eyed him for a few moments, but she recognized his face. She also had been watching Olivia float around like she was on Cloud 9 for the past few days and she knew that he was the reason.

'I'll let you do it this time, handsome. Please go put those pretty flowers in a vase before they wither away.' she instructed pointedly.

He grinned and nodded his head. 'Yes ma'am.'

Fitz was a man on a mission as he headed towards the elevators. Verna followed behind him and used her key to swipe on the sensor so that he could ride it up to the 5th floor. The ride up seemed like it took much longer than usual, but he was patient. He walked to her door and knocked on it to get her attention.

Olivia was just shimmying into her jeans and was about to grab her purse when she heard someone at the door. She knew that mostly everybody would be gone for the weekend so she was a bit surprised that anyone would be visiting today. She checked through the peephole first and her eyebrows raised as she realized that it was Fitz.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Before Olivia could question why he was there and not in the parking lot, he was coming into her apartment and shutting the door behind him. She couldn't exactly describe his facial expression, but if she had to choose one word it would have been hunger. Fitz immediately picked her up into his arms and kissed her. His hands cupped her ass and he squeezed down as it filled his large hands.

'Are you wearing that set under these clothes?' he asked against her cheek as he began kissing all over her face.

Olivia nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was a bit surprised that his reaction was this strong, but she liked it. Fitz was never too afraid or prideful to show her exactly how much he wanted her, and she loved that about him.

'Yes.' she answered coyly. 'But—'

'Shut up.' he scolded lightly and began walking them towards the bed. They'd have to get food later, he only had one thing on his mind that he wanted to eat.

She squealed as Fitz tossed her down on the bed, her body bouncing as the springs in the mattress took on her weight. Olivia tried to sit up, but he was already crawling on top of her and kissing her again, ravaging her mouth. His hand founds its way up her shirt and he palmed her breasts, grunting as he thought about what laid underneath it. His fingers were pulling at the cup of her bra, eager to get to the hardening nubs underneath.

Olivia shivered lightly, but she knew that she needed to stop him. She never expected him to get this hot and bothered so quickly, but she could feel his erection growing against her inner thigh. She grabbed the back of his head and brought his face away from hers so that he could see her clearly.

'We cant.' she shook her head.

'Why not?' his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with hooded eyes. His ears had turned a shade a bright red and she kind of felt bad because she knew they only got like that if he was really turned on.

'We're out of condoms.' she responded, gesturing towards her nightstand.

Sure enough, there was the empty box laying right there beside her lamp. Fitz groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder as he tried to calm himself down. He could hear Olivia lightly giggling at his predicament and he bit down on her flesh hard enough to make her stop.

'It's not funny.' he groaned.

'Yes it is.' she nearly snorted. 'You're the one that came in here ready to rip my clothes off.'

He picked his head up so that he could look her in the eyes, his eyebrows raised. 'Only after you sent me a picture with your ass out. How was I supposed to react?'

'I don't know.' she shrugged cutely. 'I just wanted something nice to tease you with.'

'You're a terrible, terrible woman.' he sighed and rolled over on his back, his dick still pressed tightly against his jeans.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as Fitz's 'friend' showed up to play. He was staring straight up at the ceiling and trying to calm himself down, but she was watching his facial expression. She could tell that he was trying to pull himself together, but she ignored that. Instead, she reached down slowly and ran her hand across the tops of his thighs, passing over his crotch multiple times.

'Livvie.' he groaned, thinking that she was just playing another little game with him.

'I can help you.' she mused with a smile.

While Fitz was very generous with using every part of his body to please her, Olivia hadn't really gotten the same opportunity. Whenever she would try he'd stop her and they would just do something else instead. Her smile grew a bit wider when his cock twitched and he didn't pull away.

'Oh really?' Fitz asked, taking in a sharp breath as she squeezed his dick. 'How can you help me?'

Olivia immediately got up and sat down on her knees beside him. Fitz watched her and wrapped one of his arms around her body, rubbing and squeezing her booty as she worked. She slowly unbuckled his pants and then unzipped his zipper and he sighed happily as the denim was pushed to the side. She worked to push his jeans and boxers down while he lifted his hips to help her. His cock wasn't fully erect just yet but he was still leaking precum from this his tip.

Even now, she was still pretty amazed about how large his penis was. Olivia moved her hand up and down his shaft, pumping him until he was stiff enough to press against his belly button. Fitz grew dissatisfied with groping her outside of her jeans, so he pushed his hand inside her panties instead, loving the way her soft skin felt against his palm.

'We have to stop and pick some condoms on before we get back.' he said as he watched her circle his thumb around his tip.

'Yes, sir.' she smirked and nodded before leaning in and taking him into her mouth.

Fitz's hips bucked forward, pushing his cock further down her throat. A part of him wanted to go slow and be gentle because this was their first time doing anything like this, but her warm mouth felt so good wrapped around his dick. Olivia used her free hand to gently massage his balls and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Olivia slowly lifted her head until there was nothing left in her mouth expect the tip of his penis. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive area a few times before pulling away. She continued to use her hand to jack him off. Fitz watched her under hooded eyes until she gestured over to her night stand.

Fitz glanced over at it until he saw her camera. His eyebrows raised as he grabbed it. 'Are you sure?'

She smirked. 'There's plenty of bad stuff on it already. A little more won't hurt.'

He grinned widely, wondering in the back of his mind how he got so lucky to find somebody like her. Fitz eagerly turned the camera on and looked through the viewfinder to make sure that it was angled perfectly at her.

'I don't want to cum in your mouth.' he said before she started again. Fitz didn't want her to feel forced into swallowing if she didn't want to.

'I don't think you're going to get much of a choice.' she chuckled lowly before wrapping her lips around his cock once more.

'Oh shit.' he groaned as he watched her. Fitz was sure to get a few shots as she deep throated him and sucked her cheeks in.

Soon he could feel his balls tightening and he knew that he was close. Fitz wiggled a bit underneath her as he tried to pull out of her mouth, but she wouldn't stop. It seemed like she was going even faster than before now that she knew he was about to finish. His hand immediately went to the back of her head, and his fingers entangled in her hair. He didn't know whether to pull her back or push her head down, but she was making it very hard to decide.

Once he started to cum though, his choice became clear. He held Olivia's head in place as he thrusted his cock into her mouth. He grunted her name over and over again as his warm seed squirted down her throat. He had long forgotten about the camera and it was now sitting off to the side.

Olivia continued to suck through his orgasm, and he could feel his toes curling. His softening penis felt especially sensitive now, and he thought for sure that he'd end up cumming again. He had to hold in the somewhat high pitched moan threatening to escape through his lips. Her head continued to bob up and down as he nearly threw his head back with pleasure.

'Fuck, Liv.' he hissed. 'Baby, baby, you gotta stop.'

She ignored him completely and went down to his balls. Olivia didn't know when he was going to let her do this again, so she wanted to make the most of it. She didn't necessarily like performing oral sex, but she did like pleasing Fitz and making him happy. She was always his main priority in bed, and she wanted to reciprocate it back to him.

Fitz was finally able to pick the camera back up and he caught a couple more shots of her. He had to admit that she did look extremely sexy right then, but he still wanted to do something to please her. It was a major stroke to his alpha man ego to have her screaming and thrashing against the bed or whatever other surface he had her on.

He used the hand in her hair to pull her head up. Fitz dropped the camera back onto the bed before pulling her up towards him. Olivia straddled his thighs and looked down on him with a coy smile that he found absolutely adorable. He took hold of her cheeks and brought her face down to his, their lips crashing together in a searing kiss.

'We need to go soon.' she mumbled against his mouth.

'Mmmm.' he hummed lowly. 'Not yet. Not until I take care of you.'

Olivia giggled softly and pressed her forehead against his. 'Can you just let me do something for you today? I liked it.'

'Liv—' he tried to object. Fitz was used to giving her multiple orgasms every time they had sex, so this just didn't feel right to him.

She immediately shook her head before giving him one more quick kiss. 'Later.'

* * *

After about 15 minutes had passed, Fitz and Olivia were headed back down to his car to leave her apartment. It seemed somewhat juvenile, but he was walking around with the biggest smirk on his face. He was trying his absolute best to hide it, but it was pretty difficult under the circumstances. He hadn't had anyone go down on him in years, and even then it wasn't as enjoyable.

Verna was still sitting at the front desk and she grinned as well as they came down. She had a pretty sneaking suspicion as to what they had been doing, but she obviously wouldn't say anything about it out loud. She cleared her throat before they passed by to grab their attention.

'I have some mail for you here, Olivia.' she said as she began to dig through her box on the floor.

'Thank you, Verna.' she smiled at her and held her hand out.

'I also have a package down here, but I can hold it if you're heading out.' Verna said, handing her a stack of letters.

'I'll grab it once I get back.' Olivia said as she stuffed the letters into her purse.

Verna leaned into her and said softly. 'That one right there is a keeper.' she gestured to Fitz who was standing off to the side with his hands tucked in his pocket and a smirk still on his face.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder and then chuckled softly because she knew exactly what he was so cheery about. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even if he tried to. 'Thanks. I'm going to try and have him around as long as possible.'

'Enjoy it while you can, dear.' she sighed happily and sat back in her chair. 'One minute the relationship is fresh and new, and then he leaves the toilet seat up and you fall in it in the middle of the night. Now, that's the moment that you know you're in love.' Verna chuckled.

She nearly snorted. 'I'll be sure to watch out for that. Thank you, Verna.'

'No problem.' she turned her attention back to the television. 'You two have a good day!'

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and held her close as they headed towards his car. The original plan was to stop and grab some lunch before heading to the shelter, but they had spent more time in her apartment than originally planned. Instead, they'd head straight to pick up her new cat, and then pick a restaurant from there.

'Babe, you have got to update your music list.' Olivia's nose crinkled as the music from his phone began to play on the speakers.

'What?' his eyebrows furrowed and he pushed his shades over his face and backed out of the parking lot. 'Why do you say that? What's wrong with Queen?'

'There's nothing wrong with Queen.' she shook her head. 'But, don't you have something more up to date to listen to?'

'I'll have you know that Freddie Mercury was one of the best to ever do it.' he said in a matter of fact tone. 'He was way before his time.'

Olivia groaned. 'Whatever you say, old man.'

His jaw dropped and he glanced over at her. 'Is that what you think of me? An old man?'

She chuckled. 'If the hearing aid fits.'

Fitz cut his eyes at her before turning his attention back to the road. 'Oh, I'm going to show you an old man.' he murmured softly. 'As soon as I get you back to that fucking apartment.'

Her smile slowly disappeared and she swallowed hard at his statement. Initially Olivia thought that he was just joking, but his clenched jaw and tightening knuckles let her know that he was absolutely serious. She didn't know whether to be scared or turned on by his statement, but she was excited nonetheless. They hadn't had sex all week, and she was long overdue for some dick.

Her thoughts about being pinned against her mattress and screaming his name were interrupted by her cellphone ringing in her hands. He tried to glance down to see who was calling her, but the phone was facing in the other direction. Olivia slid her thumb across the screen so that she could answer it and then leaned over so that she could put her arm on the arm rest.

'Hi, mama.' she said, using her shoulder to hold her phone up to her ear. Olivia absentmindedly dug through her bag until she found her own shades then rested them on top of her head.

Fitz's ears perked up immediately. Olivia had been very careful about mentioning her family to him, and he knew that they didn't know about their relationship. He didn't want to snoop and be nosy, but his curiosity got the best of him. He tried to listen in to hear what her mother was saying, but he could only hear a few words.

'Hi, sweetie.' Maya cooed softly into the phone. 'I was just calling to check on you and see what all you had planned for the day.'

'Nothing much.' she shook her head. 'I'm just going out with some friends today then coming home to study. I'll probably go to the beach tomorrow with Abby and Quinn, but I won't be gone long.'

His eyebrows raised. This was his first time hearing about her trip, although they hadn't had much time to talk about anything.

'Well, you need to be careful.' she warned. 'There's plenty of people out there trying to snatch some little thing like you. They could just pick you up and run and you wouldn't even be able to fight them back.'

Olivia nearly snorted. 'Okay, I get it. I'm going to be careful.'

'Why don't you take somebody with you down there?' she suggested lightly. 'Maybe a man. Do you still talk to that boy Edison?'

She groaned. Edison was one of her ex-boyfriends and, despite the fact that her mother loved him, he was a terrible person to be in a relationship with. Olivia had never told Maya why she broke up with him or what all had happened, which was probably why she was so eager to put them back together.

'I don't want to talk about it right now, mama. I'll call you later on, okay?' she said, just trying to end the conversation at this point.

Maya sighed but nodded her head. 'Alright, alright. Call me before you in leave in the morning. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Olivia responded before quickly hanging up the phone.

'So, how was your mom?' he asked as she put her phone away.

'She's good.' she nodded her head.

There was a long period of silence in the car before Fitz spoke up again. 'Soooo.. You're just going out with some friends today?'

'What? Oh.' Olivia's nose crinkled and she laughed lightly. 'Fitz you know I'm just telling my mom that so she'll stay off my back.'

'I know, I know.' he pulled up at a stoplight and turned to face her. 'But, you haven't told your mom anything about us yet? Not even that you're seeing anybody?'

'No.' her eyebrows raised at all of his sudden questions. 'And why does it matter? Have you told your mom about us?'

Fitz took a deep breath in before exhaling it all out. His plan today wasn't to start a fight with her, but he could tell that this is where it was headed. He spoke very calmly, in the hopes that she would see things from his perspective.

'It matters Olivia because you're basically lying to her.' Fitz said as the light changed and he pressed down on the gas. 'And, yes. Yes, I have told my mother that I was seeing someone.'

Olivia rubbed her temples. 'I was trying to wait for the right time to have the discussion with her. You don't know my mother. I can't just tell her that I'm seeing somebody, and then not expect to hear 1,000 questions afterwards.'

Deciding that he wasn't going to get any further with her on this, he brought up something else. 'And, I didn't know you'd be going to the beach tomorrow with Abby and Quinn.'

'We just decided it this morning. I haven't had time to tell you.' she crossed her arms against her chest. 'What is this? Interrogate Olivia hour? Why am I suddenly on trial?'

'You're not on trial.' he sighed. 'I was just asking a few questions, Liv. I'm sorry. Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the day.'

'Mhhmm.' she hummed lowly before reaching forward and turning the radio up a little more. Their past discussion of Queen had been long forgotten as Freddie Mercury's voice took over the rest of their car ride.

After picking up the cat and making a quick run to the drugstore for condoms, they were on their way to lunch. Most restaurants around the city were pretty pet friendly, so they didn't mind their little tagalong. As long as he wasn't roaming around or making up too much noise, then he was welcomed to sit with his owners.

When Olivia told him that she wanted to adopt the sickly kitten, he had no idea what all that would entail. He was the runt of his littler, and even the man on duty said that he'd probably never be able to walk. They were going to euthanize him that afternoon, but she saved his life by picking him up.

The kitten was all white and reminded her of her favorite cartoon character as a kid. She decided on the name Casper, and Fitz thought it was fitting since it seemed to be close to death anyway. He wouldn't say that out loud, though. She seemed very excited about finally having a pet, and he didn't want to ruin that for her.

They hadn't spoken much since their previous discussion, and the air between them was still a bit tense as they pulled up to the restaurant. Fitz found a spot close to the front and parked his car there before getting out. He had gotten into the habit of opening Olivia's doors, so he quickly rounded the vehicle to get to the other side. She still gave him a silent nod of "thank you", before climbing out with Casper nuzzled against her chest.

In her mind, she knew that she couldn't keep Fitz a secret forever. Abby and Quinn were both very curious about the mystery man she had been seeing, and her parents were going to start asking some questions as well. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine the look of horror on her parent's faces when she told them hold old her boyfriend was.

Olivia and Fitz were both still getting used to the looks that they received in public. Most of them weren't necessarily rude, just a few people doing some double takes to confirm what they saw, but some people were a bit more bold. The hostess was an older women who shot him a look of disgust before turning to her computer screen to find them a table.

After being seated at their table, a cushioned booth outside on the patio, they both began to look through their menus. Olivia knew that it was going to be a very long afternoon if they spent it not speaking to one another, so somebody needed to say something. After a few minutes of complete silence, she decided she'd start the conversation.

'So, how was your week?' she asked, trying to keep their discussion light. Casper was, for the most part, just sitting still. He was just content on snuggling into the palm of Olivia's hand.

'Pretty good.' he responded, although he still had his menu in front of his face. 'Not very busy, as usual. How was yours?'

'Tough.' she murmured softly. 'I had a lot of work due on Wednesday for my morning class, and my teacher wasn't answering any of my emails. Then yesterday Harold got his foot stuck in the fruit blender again.'

'Wait a minute.' he dropped the paper this time and gave her a look of disgust, but he was definitely holding back a chuckle. 'Harold's foot has been in the fruit blender multiple times?'

'Well, not the one we use for customers.' she giggled softly. 'I keep that one back there with me in the kitchen area so he can't get to it. Every morning he makes himself a smoothie, so he keeps one under the counter.'

'And he got his foot stuck in it?' his eyebrows raised.

Olivia sighed dramatically. 'He was trying to do yoga on top of it and he fell through the top.'

Fitz nearly burst into laughter. 'Why would he do that?'

'You know I can't reason with anything Harold does.' she smirked and shook her head. 'He just goes with the flow, even if that means he ends up looking dumb.'

'I don't know how in the world that place is going to function without you.' he snickered and grabbed his menu off the table once more. 'He's going to end up setting the whole shop on fire.'

'I'm sure he'll be able to figure something out. I'm going to help him search for a really good replacement before I leave.' she smiled and grabbed the pitcher of water in the middle of the table and poured some into her glass. 'Also, I got another job offer the other day. I haven't accepted it yet, but I'm thinking about it.'

'Oh, really?' his eyebrows knitted together. 'What type of job?'

'Well, it would just be part-time.' her shoulders lightly shrugged. 'But, I'd be a residence assistant for one of the boy's dorms on campus.'

Fitz's nose immediately crinkled at the sound of that, but she was so sort of expecting that reaction. He thought she was referring to a post graduation job, so this was very surprising. 'Really, Liv?'

'Really.' she nodded her head and crossed her arms, somewhat defensively. 'What's wrong with that?'

He could see that her attitude was building about the situation, so he decided to take a few steps back and choose his next words carefully. 'There's nothing wrong with it. I suppose I'm just a little uncomfortable with you being there all the time.'

Her expression relaxed a bit, and she smiled lightly. 'It would only be for a few hours in the evening, and you know that I'm not looking at any guys in the freshman dorms.'

'Fair enough.' he chuckled lightly. 'I guess I'm going to miss you being at the coffee shop all the time. Who is going to bother me and write mean things on my drink before I start my day?' Fitz teased.

'Oh, I still would be working at the shop.' she said dismissively. 'I'd just have 2 jobs now.'

'Are you sure you want to do this, Olivia?' his eyebrows raised. 'You're already so busy. Why would you want to add something else on your plate? Graduation is right around the corner.'

'I know, but I may need the money.' she sipped some of her water. 'I still don't know where I'm going to go for grad school, or how much I'm going to be paying out of pocket.'

Fitz sighed. 'I wish you would just let me help you with this. You don't have to bust your ass to try and make ends meet when you have support. You're not the only one in this.' he gently reminded.

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip. It wasn't that Fitz hadn't tried to help, but she was kind of afraid to accept it. She had heard plenty of stories about women who solely depended on their boyfriends, just for them to leave. She wanted to have her own finances in order, even though just going to school and getting some money from him sounded more than ideal.

'And I told you that I want to do this on my own.' she objected. 'I can do this without your help.'

'I know that you don't need help, but I just think it would be a lot less stressful if you accepted it.' he shrugged and smiled in an attempt to keep the discussion light. 'Then once you graduate and get a good job, I'll let you take care of me until I'm old and ugly.'

'Well, you're already pretty old so—'

'Watch it.' he interrupted with a pointed look.

Olivia waved him off. 'It won't be that bad. I'd work 5 nights a week until 1am, and then somebody else will take over. I can study while I'm sitting at the front desk, then come home and go to bed so I can be ready for the next day.'

He sighed and shook his head. 'This is crazy, Olivia. You're going to drive yourself insane with this schedule. You have to be at Harold's by 8am.'

'I can do this.' she said, trying to reassure him. 'I'm not saying it won't be hard, but I think its necessary.'

'I want to remind you that I really don't mind helping you, Olivia.' he pleaded once more. 'Actually, I'd be happy to help you. I want to.'

'I know you do.' she acknowledged. 'But, I really don't want to put all my eggs in one basket, you know?'

His eyebrows furrowed. 'No, I don't. What do you mean?'

'Well,' she murmured softly and began to play with the straw in her glass. 'what if I let you pay for all this stuff and then we break up? What would I do then?'

Fitz was silent for a few moments as he tried to process what she had just said. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms against his chest as he thought about what to say next. It seemed strange, but he had never considered the possibility of them splitting up. He was in it for the long run at this point. He had already put in his paperwork to extend his time in Virginia so that he could try stay close to her.

'So, you think that we might break up?' he asked seriously.

'No.' Olivia became flustered and immediately shook her head, realizing that he had taken her statement the wrong way. 'I'm not saying that at all. I just… I just want to be careful.'

He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head before picking his menu back up. 'I suppose you're right, Olivia.'

'Fitz, you have to look at this from my perspective.' she said, leaning into the table a bit in the hopes of grabbing his attention. Casper fidgeted a bit in her hands, but he was comfortable. 'If we had never met, then I'd be doing the same thing.'

'But, we did meet.' he said, still not looking up at her. 'This is your decision, Olivia. I can't make it for you.'

'Well, you obviously don't like the idea.' she cut her eyes at him from behind her shades. 'You have an attitude.'

'This isn't about the job, Olivia.' he tilted his neck up so that he could look at her. 'I just don't like the fact that you're planning the next couple of years around the idea that we're going to break up.' Fitz shrugged.

'I didn't mean it like that!' she hissed lowly. 'I just want to be prepared.'

'And I understand that.' he nodded his head, although Olivia could tell that he was still upset.

Before Olivia could get another word out of her mouth, the waiter came around. He was a young guy, probably just a little older than her, and he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black button down shirt. The entire waitstaff had already been gossiping and had concluded that Fitz was probably her sugar daddy, so he tried his best not to stare.

'Are you two ready to order?' he asked, keeping his eyes down on his pad.

Olivia shot him a sweet smile before Fitz could even respond. 'Actually, can you give us a few more minutes?'

'Of course, ma'am.' he nodded and went to take care of another table.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. 'You don't know what you want?'

'I do.' she nodded. 'But, I want to finish talking first. You're obviously still upset.'

'This is hardly the time, nor the place, for this conversation.' he said, gesturing to their surroundings.

'Well, I want to talk about it now.' she pushed her shades to the top of her head before shooting him a pointed look.

He sighed at her persistence. 'I don't know what you want from me, Liv. I told you that you were right, and I told you that I agree with you. What else should I say?'

'Don't patronize me, Fitz.' she rolled her eyes.

'I'm not upset.' he clarified pointedly. 'And, I understand that you want to have everything in order before you go to school. But, if I planned out my future based on the idea that we might break up, then I wouldn't have petitioned to extend my time in Virginia.'

Olivia's eyes widened a bit. 'You did that for me?'

'No.' he shook his head. 'I did that for us. Is this why you refuse to tell your parents you're dating somebody? Do you feel like we're not going to last?'

'That's not it at all.' she shook her head. 'I just… I just want us to be on solid ground before we start pulling other people into this.'

Fitz nodded his head before looking past her to grab the attention of the waiter once more. 'If you feel like you need to take this job, then take it. I'll support your decision either way.' he said, although he still didn't really like the idea.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I had this done and I really wanted to get it out! I'll be updating all my stories soon, so look out for them! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review to tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
